


Questioning My Sanity: Fan-Fiction Edition

by Adriaak



Series: "I am wasting my life writing trashy self-insert fanfictions because i'm a garbage fire" [1]
Category: Persona 5, Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (Mentioned) Loss of Limbs, (Mentioned) Loss of Parent(s), (Original Character reference pages and Concept art after specific Chapters!), Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Adopted Shinsou Hitoshi, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bisexual Toga Himiko, Bisexual Uraraka Ochako, Blue Ishikawa [Oc], Character Arcs, Childhood Trauma, Cute Uraraka Ochako, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erin Moto [Oc], Ethan Saki [Oc], F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, I also forgot to mention this entire fan-fiction is purely run on Cannon Divergence, India Ishikawa [Oc], Kass owns a Cafe kinda like Leblanc-, Kassu Sakino [Oc], Kohaku Arita [Oc] [Villain], Komida Satou [Oc], M/M, Mentions of violence/character death but it's pretty vague, Nonbinary Character, Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Paramore Miko [Oc], Past Violence, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Protective Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Shadows (Persona Series), She's also kinda shy :), Sora Satou [Oc], Steven Universe References, Toga Himiko is Not a Villain, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, Valerian Amari [Oc], Vigilante Characters, Vigilante Toga Himiko, [Features Oc Characters!], [Head-cannons after Every Chapter!]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriaak/pseuds/Adriaak
Summary: Bakugou had been captured by those damn villains, again. (I know, soooo original) While in the midst of escaping, he  accidentally runs into a strange girl with prosthetic arms, who offers to help him. He blindly accepts her offer, knowing that he'll just escape out the window later that night.But after one the strange girl's friends comes in one night carrying the unconscious body of a villain, Himiko Toga; who's nearly beaten to death, missing a leg, and with a new quirk; Bakugou quickly begins to realize that there may be more to this strange girl and her life than what really meets the eye.





	1. An Unexpected Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for being on hiatus for so long! I litterally haven't touched ao3 in like what feels like years-
> 
> Welcome back to another episode of me writing extremely trashy fan-fiction

Kassu’s basketball shoes pounded against the bare concrete. Her heavy breathing echoed throughout the alleyway as she skidded around another corner; beads of sweat already dripping down her face. Her pink eyes were wide with fear.

Why was she running? What was she running from? Who was she running from?

“This way! After her! Don’t let her escape!” A voice from far behind her rang out.

_ Shit. Heroes. _

Kassu skidded to a halt for a split second as she turned right, _ The exit! _ Kassu told herself happily. She began picking up speed, bolting across the empty street, nearly tripping over the curb.

Kass stumbled a few feet forwards, but managed to keep her balance. She slowed down, and her furious bolt became a brisk walk. She ambled briskly down the dark alleyway, stopping in front of a small, hidden Ramen shop.

Traditional Japanese lanterns hung from the awning, strings of hanging light bulbs hung from the ceiling above the patio and a luminous sign with the words _ Kass’s Ramen _ in Japanese lit the front of the tiny shop, the light glistening off of the various potted plants decorating the seating area.

Kassu fumbled around with her teal satchel and pulled out a lanyard. At the end of the lanyard was a red key, along with a green bunny mask keychain (probably from some anime), and various other small trinkets. She unlocked the door, and was just about to shut the door behind her, when she heard a loud crash.

_ Are you kidding me? Please don’t tell me that was another damn raccoon! _Kassu grumbled to herself, as she grabbed a broom and headed out the door.

* * *

Bakugou had been running as well, (except in the opposite direction that Kassu was running) sprinting as fast as his legs could take him. 

He turned to look behind him, trying to make sure that he wasn’t being chased anymore, when-

Bakugou collided head on into some empty garbage cans, the thundering crash of the metal cans hitting the concrete echoed throughout the alleyway.

“God.._ dammit! _ ” Bakugou hissed in pain. He glanced around, hoping that none of the villains that _ were supposed _ to be following him heard that.

Bakugou breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe for-

“_Yebena mat'! _”

Bakugou spun around to face the person yelling at him, about to blast them into oblivion when a broom smacked him across his face.

* * *

“Yebena mat'!” Kassu yelped in fear, as a blonde (spiky???) haired figure emerged from the trash cans.

She let out another yelp as the figure spun around to face her, and Kassu closed her eyes and swung her broom as hard as she could. 

The broom hit the figure on the side of their face, causing them to lose their balance and stumble backwards, falling back into the trash cans causing a large ruckus.

Bakugou rubbed the area on his face where the broom had struck him. _ Ow. _ He glanced back up at his attacker, expecting it to be some villain- _ a teenage girl?? _

“Who are you?!” The girl exclaimed, raising the broom above her head, “Speak or I’ll hit you again!”

Bakugou raised his hands in surrender, “Okay, okay!” He groaned with annoyance, “My name’s Bakugou! _ And if you hit me with that stupid broom again and I’ll blast you into next year! _”

The girl seemed dazed for a moment when he said the word _ Bakugou. _ She then shook her head, snapping out of the small trance she’d been in. As she extended her hand out towards him, the girl spoke;

_ “The name’s Kassu Sakino.” _

As Bakugou grabbed her hand, shivers were sent down his spine for a moment. Her hand didn’t feel… well- _ it didn’t feel human. _

Bakugou brushed himself off and set the garbage cans that he had carelessly crashed into back upright. 

“You aren't from around here, are you Blondie?” Kassu smirked.

_Blondie??!_ _Oh HELL NAW._ Bakugou spun around to face her, and snarled at her. “Now listen here bitch!” He snapped, “My name ain’t blondie, and-”

“Shhh!” Kassu hissed. “If you keep yelling you’ll get in trouble!”

“_Get in trouble? _” Bakugou snapped, “I don’t give a shit about getting in trouble! I’m already in over my head in some deep shit!”

Kassu cocked her head to the side, “Just how deep are we talking’?”

“Heroes _ and _ Villains out for your head-deep!” Bakugou shot back. 

Kassu looked at him with a blank face. “Ohhhh… Well do you want any help getting out of this- ‘Heroes and Villains out for your head-deep shit’?” She asked.

Bakugou turned away from her and folded his arms. “Why the _ hell _ would you want to help me?” He grumbled solemnly. “Besides, I’m a villain now. You wouldn’t _ want _ to help me anyways.”

There was a moment of silence between the two of them, but it was ultimately broken by Kassu, who was rolling over on the ground with laughter.

“Hey! What’re you laughing’ at? I’m being serious!” Bakugou yelled angrily. He could feel steam pouring from his ears in frustration. Why was this girl laughing at him?

Kassu got back up, and her laughing seemed to die down, but she looked like she was on the verge of having another laughing fit.

“Wait wait wait- you think that I wouldn't want to help you just because you’re a ‘villain’?” She chuckled, trying her best not to laugh.

“Yeah?” Bakugou replied.

And just like that, Kassu was again crowing with laughter. “You should hear yourself! Ha ha! You have know idea what I do for a living!”

Bakugou had just about had enough, and grabbed Kassu by her tank top. “I don’t give a FUCK about what you do for a living!” He snapped. “So quit with the jokes! I need a place to hide! There’s people after me and shit and-”

Kassu had somehow managed to wriggle her way out of his grasp and backed up, nearly tripping on her other foot. She managed to regain her balance, and looked up at him with wide eyes.

“There’s people.. After you?” Kassu suddenly sounded worried. She bit her lip as she looked off to the side.

Bakugou nodded and turned away. “Whatever. I’ll just go hide in a trashcan then, cause i’m complete garbage.” 

Kassu groaned in annoyance. “Fine… I have a place that you could hide out in for a while.”

Bakugou looked at her with wide eyes. “Kassu.”

“You know now that I think about it, my step-dad does own the entire apartment complex above my ramen shop, so maybe-” Kassu rambled as she turned around, just as a villain lunged at her.

“BEHIND YOU!” Bakugou shouted as he shoved her out of the way from a villain. The blast from his punch sent the villain flying back down the alleyway, hitting the wall. The villain proceed to get up and speed off down the opposite direction, away from them, whimpering in pain.

Bakugou turned, still heavily panting, and look down at- _ wait, where’d she go? _ He spun around, looking around for where Kassu disappeared off to, when he felt the hair on his leg stand up, as if something _ fluffy _ brushed against his leg and-!

Bakugou grabbed at the air in front of him, and snatched the back of Kassu’s tank top, causing her to (re-appear?), and become fairly startled.

“ACK-!” Kassu coughed as Bakugou tugged on the back of her tank-top, partially choking her. Bakugou let go of her tank, and she stumbled forwards, catching herself before she could face plant into the concrete.

“What the hell was that? Why were you trying to sneak away? Huh? Answer me!” Bakugou snapped furiously. “And who the hell’s chasing after you?!”

“P-probably the same people as you.” Kassu gasped. “You didn’t have to blow em’ away like that you know- I could have handled it all by myself!”

“Yeah right- you were mumbling about stupid shit just like Deku-” Bakugou began, but then covered his mouth.

“Who?” Kassu asked, cocking her head to the side.

“N-no one!” Bakugou snapped again. “You also said that you had a place where I could hide?”

Kassu stood there for a second before it dawned on her. “Oh yeah! My step dad owns the building above my restaurant, so there’s plenty of space for you to stay!” She smiled, “Just follow me!”

Bakugou shoved his hands deep into his pockets, and began to follow Kassu back to her ‘restaurant’. He knew he shouldn’t be trusting strangers like this, but something in the back of his head sparked up, telling him Kassu was somewhat important.

_ Important. _Psh- what a stupid concept. But back there, when he blew that villain into the wall, scaring them off- 

The bell on the inside of Kassu’s restaurant above the door jingled, snapping him back into existence.

“Welcome to Kass’s Ramen!” Kassu said with some joy. She closed the door behind her, and locked it.

“You own a ramen shop?” Bakugou asked.

“Yep!” Kassu replied, taking of her teal jacket, revealing her in-human arms.

Bakugou didn’t ask, or say anything, he just simply asked where he was going to sleep.

“Ah! That’s upstairs,” Kassu replied once more. She motioned for him to follow her up a small set of old wooden stairs, hidden behind a plaster white wall. At the top, there was another door, which was a forest green color, and decorated with light green swirls that seemed to be fading.

Inside was another room with a couch, a bunch of bean bags, a TV; with godly amounts of video games and gaming consoles, and was lit by some lamps hanging from the ceiling.

There were also two boys sitting in the room, playing video games. One of the two boys, who had ginger orange spiked hair, glanced over at Kassu, while the other boy, who was quite focused on the TV, continued to button mash his controller.

“Hey, Kass you’re back!” The ginger haired boy cheered. “And you brought a… friend?”

“Uh… I guess?” Kassu shrugged. “Ethan, Sorra, this is uh-” she continued, “What was your name again?”

“It’s Bakugou.” Bakugou grumbled.

“Wow- you meet a new friend and you can’t even remember his name?” Ethan sneered. “Man you really are losing your brain cells!”

Bakugou noticed Kassu clench her jaw. Her eyes seemed to water a bit, and her cheeks grew red. He wanted to say something, but Sorra beat him to it.

“Leave her alone Ethan.” Sorra shot back. “It’s not like you _ have _ any brains anyway.”

At that comment, Kassu seemed to relax, but her jaw was still clenched. While Ethan and Sorra wrestled with each other, Kassu motioned him to follow her again. “Follow me, blondie.” She sighed, walking down the hallway at the end of the living room.

At the end of the hallway was another door, that led to another flight of stairs and to a third floor, that had many doors, and it looked like the hallway of a hotel or something.

Kassu opened the nearest door, and flicked on the light switch. “You can stay here for the night.” She mumbled. “And if you need to stay longer, just leave a note on the counter downstairs.”

Bakugou stepped into the room and glanced around. It was like a small hotel room; a small king sized bed with faded sheets, an old wooden desk with a lamp, along with some papers and pencils, an alarm clock, and an old dark oak chair with a faded blue cushion.

Bakugou stood in the middle of the room, taking in the strange environment. 

“Thanks.” He replied quickly.

Kassu nodded her head, and shut the door behind her.

Bakugou takes some time to reflect on what had just happened. He was kidnapped by some villains, escaped from them, chased by the same villains, ran into some trash cans, smacked with a broom, and met this girl.

Kassu.

The thing that lingered on his mind was the fact that she had prosthetic arms. She looked young, about 16, how could she have gotten them in the first place? Some terrible accident or something? Was she born without arms?

Did she even really have a quirk?

Wait. She did have a quirk. The only reason he thought of that was when Deku entered into the UA, and was thought to not have a quirk.

Oh right. The UA.

Everyone at the UA right now thinks that he’s probably a villain now. Great.

“Just fucking great!” Bakugou grumbled in frustration.

“Well, might as well get some sleep while I’m at it. I can make a plan in the morning.” He muttered, as he flipped the lamp on the nightstand off, fell backwards onto the bed, and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan: Oh Really? Name one mean thing i have done or said!
> 
> Kassu: 
> 
> Kassu: You fucking convinced me that eggs weren't real.


	2. Food, New Friends, and Bitter Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow! Bakugou's actually being nice to us for a change! What a surprise!" Erin hollered from the kitchen.
> 
> "Can it, weed arms!" Bakugou shot back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! I've been packed up with a shit ton of homework latley, so I hope this makes up for it!
> 
> (:

Light filtered through the blinds and warmed Bakugou’s face. His eyes fluttered open and he stretched his arms above his head, yawning as he sat up in the bed. He spun himself so his legs were now over the edge of the bed, and he stood to his feet, stretching once more before he remembered where he was.

Kassu’s house.

_ Shit! _ Bakugou yelled in his mind. He began to panic, as he didn’t know what to do next. Could he escape out the window? The roof?

Wait. What was he thinking?

Kassu had been so kind to him. She let him into her house, and gave him a place to sleep.

Bakugou sighed, and took a deep breath, trying to calm his somewhat ‘explosive’ (no pun intended) nerves. _ I should at least thank her. She did help me hide from those villains. _

Bakugou took a deep breath, and mustered up enough courage to walk into the hallway, down the stairs, past the living room, and to the door leading downstairs.

As he opened the door, the delicious smell of grilled fish and steamed rice filled his nostrils, and the sound of quiet jazzy music filled his ears.

He slowly crept down the stairs, trying to draw the least amount of attention towards him.

The last step groaned and creaked under his foot, causing Kassu to pop up from behind the Ramen shop’s kitchen counter.

“Oh! You’re up!” She chidded happily. “Good morning!”

“Uh, thanks..” Bakugou replied slowly, unsure of what to say.

As he walked into the restaurant area, he noticed Ethan and Sora sitting at one of the tables, blabbering off about something. Kassu however, was in the kitchen area--- _ cooking? _

He decided not to be a rude asshole, and sat down at one of the tables in the back corner of the restaurant. Bakugou, of all people, was nervous. _ Nervous?! _ Why the hell was he so _ fucking _ nervous!? 

His angry thoughts and mental screaming were interrupted by Kassu setting down a plate of grilled fish and rice, along with a Ramune.

“Thought you could use a hearty breakfast- plus, it’s rude not to serve a guest.” Kassu hummed, placing down some silverware along with napkins and a set of chopsticks.

“Oh. Well, thanks…?” Bakugou replied nervously. “It looks delicious.”

Kassu smiled and headed back into the kitchen.

Bakugou was kind of scared. What if the food was… _ Poisoned?! _

He shook his head. _ Don’t be ridiculous. Kassu fucking made this herself, dipshit. Be a good person, unlike the asshole you are, and try it! _ Bakugou told himself.

He began to eat the grilled fish, and---

Bakugou had never eaten something so fast. The dish, was delicious! Fantastic!

In the middle of his chowing down, the bell over the front door rang. A tall girl; with long, poofy, black hair, wearing a UA gym uniform walked through the door. She had a few scars along her face, and there were thorny vine patterns spiraling up her arms.

She sat down at the bar area, and waved at Kassu, trying to get her attention.

“Hey, Kass!” The girl hollered, pounding her fist on the table.

Kassu jumped up, startled, “Whats up Erin?” She yapped, giving the other girl a first-bump.

“Ha ha! Not much- but aye- did you watch the sports festival last week?” Erin laughed, playfully elbowing Kass. “That blondie and half-n’-half were really goin’ at it!”

“Hell yeah they were!” Kassu crowed, “Did you see _ Todoroki’s _ ice though? _ Sero _ didn’t even stand a chance!”

Bakugou felt somewhat.. angry...

“Half n’ half didn’t even win first place!” He grunted in response to Erin.

Erin swiveled around in her seat and glanced over at Bakugou with a surprised face. The surprised look on her face however soon evolved into a smirk.

“Well, well, well, well, well! If it isn’t the explosive blondie himself- _ Bakugou Katsuki!! _” Erin snickered.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at Erin, and growled. “I remember you. You’re that girl who transferred to the UA on your second year of high school!”

Erin laughed and gave him a toothy grin. “Ha ha! Not bad _blondie._ I see you did your homework.”

Bakugou growled again, “Why you little-” 

Erin and Bakugou were about to host another rematch of the Sports festival in the Raman shop, when Kassu darted from the kitchen and in between the two of them.

“Ladies, ladies! You’re both beautiful!” Kassu chirped, “But please! Save the fight for the next Sports Festival! I don’t want either of you tearing up my shop!”

“Ugh… You’re no fun Kass.” Erin groaned in annoyance, but it was short lived, because Ethan and Sorra began to pipe up.

“Wait you’re Bakugou Katsuki??” Ethan chirped. “The _ Bakugou Katsuki? _ The one from Hero Class 1-A?”

Bakugou spun around, surprised. “Yeah? You go to the UA?” He asked.

“Hell yeah I do! Me and Sorra are in Class 1-H!” Ethan replied happily, throwing his fist into the air.

“I’m in class 1-G.” Erin smirked with pride.

“Well, it’s certainly nice to see some people going to the UA.” Bakugou chuckled lightly.

“Pfft. Yeah, but when next Sports festival comes round’-” Erin sneered, “We’re gonna come at you with everything we’ve got.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Bakugou shot back.

Erin rolled her eyes, and folded her arms. Sora and Ethan went back to finishing their homework, and Erin was back in the kitchen.

“So-” Bakugou spun around to face Kassu.

“So what?” He asked, confused.

“Aren't you gonna leave or something?” Kass asked with a smile.

Bakugou looked around at everyone else who was doing other things. “Actually, I was wondering if I could stay for a bit longer.” He replied, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “I wanna’ get to know y'all a bit better. You seem like good people.”

Kassu looked at him blankly, then a bright smile spread across her face. “That’s the answer I was looking for!” She cheered, “Welcome to the family!”

"Wow! Bakugou's actually being nice to us for a change! What a surprise!" Erin hollered from the kitchen.

_"Can it, weed arms!"_ Bakugou shot back.

Kassu snickered, and began made her way upstairs. She opened the door to her room and plopped herself onto her bed, and opened her teal satchel. From it she pulled a large, worn down, leather book, that had sticky notes and tabs galore poking out of its' pages. Kassu flipped the book open to page 73, and began writing.

_UA Student #73:_

_Bakugou Katsuki_.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou: bitch
> 
> Erin: blocked.
> 
> Bakugou: wait unblock me i need to tell you something
> 
> Erin: unblocked.
> 
> Bakugou: bitch


	3. A Promise From Within the Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you’re gonna let the villain live?”
> 
> Everyone turned to Bakugou, who had his arms folded across his chest.
> 
> “Excuse me?” Leo asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, I'm working on the next few chapters!
> 
> You guys are in for one hell of a roller-coaster ride-
> 
> ;)

The sound of the door downstairs being slammed open was what shot Kassu awake. She had been having a terrible nightmare, and hearing the door slam open was enough to shake her to her core.

Kassu put a hand to her chest, trying to calm herself, and sooth her shaky breath. She took a couple deep breaths, and wiped the tears from her sore eyes, and threw on her blue and white tye-died hoodie, then made her way downstairs. 

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she brought both of her hands to her mouth, and her eyes widened with shock.

There of course was a semi-furious “What the-?” from behind her, who she assumed was Bakugou, who had also been woken from the door being slammed open.

“Valerian? What’s going on?” Kassu asked with a worried tone.

The neko girl with chestnut brown hair, and yellow eyes turned to her, with a serious and worried look on her face. Her ears pinned back and she strained for a moment as she turned to look at Kassu and Bakugou.

In her arms was the unconscious body of a school girl with platinum blonde hair tied up in messy buns. Her face was scratched up, nose and lip both bleeding, and Kassu could see two small fangs poking out from her mouth.

Kassu flinched at the sight of the girl’s right leg.

It had been mauled from the knee down, and bloody bandages were the only thing keeping it from gushing out onto the floor.

Valerian finally spoke with a shaky voice. “Where… is… Hira..?” She strained, trying to hold up the unconscious girls’ body. “It’s… an… emer..gancy…”

Kassu flew up the stairs past Bakugou without hesitation, and two seconds later, an older woman with black hair and strange faded patterns on her face hurried down the stairs, closely followed by Kassu.

Bakugou followed them slowly down the stairs slowly, shocked by the fact that _ she _ was here. 

_ Himiko Toga_. 

Anger seemed to bubble in the pit of Bakugou's stomach. Was this really happening? Was that really Himiko Toga; the psychotic blood-thirsty (literally) villain who had helped in kidnapping him once- no twice?! The girl who had tried to kill him and the other student from Class-1A multiple times?? He took in the sight of Toga's mauled leg, which flesh was barely being held together by the bandages that had been wrapped around it.

The black haired woman, (Hira wasn’t it?) carried the unconscious girl into the far, back end of the kitchen. She flipped some latch up, revealing a numbered key-pad. She typed in some code, and the small section of the wall that all of them were standing beside began to spin slowly revealing some sort of hallway.

Bakugou was becoming very suspicious and curious. Not to mention furious.

The girl that Hira was carrying in her arms was a Villain. A villain who had killed hundreds of people!!

The hallway they were walking through echoed with their hurried footsteps. Bakugou was curious as to where they were going, but decided not to speak up, for the tension between him and the others was too high.

Finally they reached the end of the hallway, and two doors moved to each side as they exited the hallway. The doors lead out into what looked like some hospital, filled with advanced medical tech that even Bakugou couldn’t understand. The walls were a dim pastel blue-white color, and it was fairly quiet- more eerie than what this facility intended.

There were a few other people in lab coats, some carrying clipboards, while others pushed around carts filled with different medical supplies. They mostly averted their gaze from the group as they made their way down the hall.

They finally reached a medical room, and Toga was placed onto the bed. Hira grabbed a person in a lab coat who happened to be passing by the room, and pulled them inside, shutting the door in front of Kassu, Bakugou, and Valerian.

The three of them sat outside the room quietly. Tension soon began to fill the room when Kassu started to bounce her leg in anticipation.

“What is this place, Kassu?” Was the first of a thousand questions that began to spill out of Bakugous’ mouth.

“Umm… about that…” She began nervously, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. “There are.. Some things.. I can’t really explain…”

Bakugou turned and faced her now. “Why is this beside your house? I’ve only been here for two fucking days now!”

Kassu buried her face in her hands. “I can’t explain this Bakugou!” She snarled, “I may know about this place, but I don’t think you’re ready to handle the truth yet!”

This really pushed Bakugou’s buttons. _ “Not ready to handle the TRUTH?!” _He growled angrily, “I’ve been kidnapped by villains, learned that my childhood friend was given a special quirk by some pro hero and-”

He quickly clasped his hand over his mouth. _ Shit. Should not have said that. _

“Who are your talking about? You’ve mentioned this ‘childhood friend’ of yours for a day now, and we still have no idea who the hell you’re talking about!” Kassu shot back.

“Says the one who hid the fact that there’s an hidden laboratory beside your house!” Bakugou yelled angrily, “AND the fact that the person your ‘step-mom’ was carrying was a villain!”

Kassu was just about to say something, but she fell silent after Bakugou had called Hira her ‘step-mom’. Truth be told, Kassu had never met her parents, nor knew anything about them, that is, after the whole ‘incident’. She turned away from him as tears began to prick her eyes.

“If you don’t mind me intervening..” Valerian spoke up, “May I ask who you are exactly?”

“Ah! Valerian I forgot to introduce you to my uh… acquaintance…” Kassu muttered with a slight growl. “This is Bakugou Katsuki, he’s a student from Class-1A from the UA.”

Valerian’s eyes shone as she smiled, and her cat ears perked up with excitement. “You’re from the UA? From the hero class?”

“Uh.. yeah? What, are you from one of the other half-assed classes? Which one?” Bakugou asked with little hesitation.

“I'm from class 1-E, and I’m a second year.” Valerian chirped happily, swishing her tail happily. 

Bakugou noticed her hands, as she was wearing smudge-proof gloves on both hands covering her ring and pinkie fingers on each hand. “What’s with the gloves?” Bakugou asked, “You some kinda’ artist or somethin’?”

“Oh, well.. Despite my neko trait, my actual quirk a blend of Sleep touch and Neko.” Valerian began to explain. “Whenever I touch someone with my full hand and make contact with their skin, I can make that person fall into a coma-like state for a certain amount of time.”

Bakugou gulped. Her quirk was similar to that of Tomuras’ and Overhauls’ quirks, minus the disintegration effect. 

“..But there’s a side effect to it.” Valerian continued, and Bakugou breathed a sigh of relief. “When I put someone into a coma-like state, I lose 3 hours of sleep.” She held up three fingers. “So depending on how many times I use it, the less sleep I get each night.”

“Will the person you used it on ever wake up? Or will they stay asleep forever?” Bakugou inquired, wanting to know how exactly her quirk worked.

“Yes, but only after twelve hours.” Valerian pointed out. “That’s so they get a good nights’ rest. Courtesy of yours truly!” She smiled and made jazz hands.

Bakugou raised an eyebrow at Valerian’s dumb joke, and snickered a bit. The tension seemed to lessen a bit, but it was still there, especially after Hira and the person in the lab coat came out of the room.

“Are they going to be okay?” Was the first question that popped out of Valerian’s mouth.

Hira bit her nails. “Yes.. but… she is going to need to have a uh…” She looked at Kassu nervously. “She is going to need a prosthetic leg, like how Kassu here has her prosthetic arms.”

Bakugou looked at Kassu with a little shock and awe. Kass covered her mouth and turned away from him, hiding her embarrassed, blushing face.

“However, I did some background checking, and found some information regarding her quirk.” Hira continued.

Bakugou, Kassu, and Valerian's’ heads perked up at those words. “What do you mean regarding her quirk? Did something happen?” 

Hira nodded her head solemnly. “Unfortunately yes. Her original quirk was replaced by some sort of… oh how do I put this…” She scratched the back of her neck. “It was replaced by a _ Gemstone _ quirk.”

“Leo? Could you explain to them what her quirk does, and how it affects her?” Hira asked the person in a lab coat.

“Of course!” The blue, Chinese dragon girl smiled. “Her quirk was originally, being able to use another person’s blood to shape-shift into said person. What has currently replaced this quirk is a rosy pink gemstone, that gifts her some magical abilities.”

Bakugou frowned. “What kind of properties?”

The dragon girl smiled at him warmly. “Well, she is able to create a shield that can vary from types and sizes. She can also create bubbles around objects, and… her tears along with her saliva have healing properties.”

“So she can protect people, and heal them?” Kassu asked, curious on what Leo was saying.

“Yes. However… there is a massive side effect.” Leo began, as she flipped her tablet around showing a diagram of what looked to be the girl’s silhouette. “If the gem every gets removed, she will start to deteriorate, and die.”

“But that is only a theory.” Hira spoke up, “We actually don’t know what will happen to her if the gem gets removed, and we do not want to risk the chance of her dying if we were to remove it.”

“So you’re gonna let the villain live?”

Everyone turned to Bakugou, who had his arms folded across his chest.

“Excuse me?” Leo asked.

"You heard me." Bakugou responded in a sharp tone. “That girl you just saved is a villain, from the _League of Villains._ She’s tried to kill me and a few people from Class-1A from the UA.” 

“Actually,” Leo began, pushing her glasses farther up onto her snout. “Her original personality has changed a bit when she received her replacement quirk. We think that it has something to do with the gemstone. When she awakes she will probably have a little memory of the times she had tried to 'kill you', but overall she will most likely have a new point of view on the world around her.”

“Can we go in and see her?” Valerian asked, “I wanna make sure _ Himiko _is okay..” She bit her lip as she said that. Valerian was generally worried for her, especially after what she saw happen before she brought her to Kassus’ home..

“Unfortunately she is in a coma, due to your quirk,” Hira explained, “Which helped us a lot, thank you.” Valerian's’ face lit up for a moment.

“But.. she is going to stay here for about twelve hours, as she is on an IV and breathing mask, and we are currently tracking her heart rate. But don’t be frightened by any of that stuff I just mentioned. She is merely recovering from her injuries.” Hira continued. “We are also currently designing a prosthetic leg for her.”

Kassu stood up and hugged Hira. Hira smiled and returned the hug, and as they departed, she spoke. “Kass, why don’t you take everyone back to the shop and get some rest? We’ll bring Ms. Himiko in the morning after she wakes up.”

Kass nodded and motioned for Valerian and Bakugou to follow. Valerian went ahead, and Bakugou began to follow, when Hira put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Bakugou.. Was it?” She asked.

Bakugou nodded his head. “Yeah, you need anything?” He grunted, a bit annoyed that he was being held back from the rest of the group.

Hira took a deep breath, and looked at him with her tired silver eyes. “When this girl comes out of her coma..” She began, “I want you to be kind to her. You may have your differences, and that you two have probably tried to _kill_ each other, but this is going to be her awakening.” 

Hira gave him a very serious look. “I want you to be there for her, and I want _ you _ to _ promise _ me that _ you _ will make sure she becomes a hero like _ you _ one day.”

Something in Bakugou snapped. It was a _ promise_. He had to follow through with it, and if he didn’t? He would never be allowed to at Kassu’s home, nor ever be seen on the streets again.

Bakugou rolled his eyes, but nodded firmly anyways. Hira smiled warmly, and shook Bakugous’ hand.

She watched him walk off back over to where Kassu and Valerian were waiting for him at the hallway door. Just before he entered the hallway, he turned and waved back at Hira, ensuring her that he would keep his promise.

_ He was going to try and help her become a hero._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kassu: How do you ask what a glass of water is doing?
> 
> Bakugou: A glass of water is an inanimate object and is therefore incapable of having a thought process, or understanding basic English.
> 
> Kassu:
> 
> Kassu: Water you doing?


	4. Preparing Themselves and Questioning Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ll all be placed into areas of where Bakugou was last seen. There you will spread out in your assigned pairs, and try to find any sign of him, or Bakugou himself.” He finished, while Shinsou nodded his head, and spoke.
> 
> “When do we head out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:  
Absolutely no one:  
Me: *Casually listens to Heavy Metal while writing a wholesome scene in my fan fiction*
> 
> I kinda feel like the second part of this chapter was a little rushed, so it might change a tiny bit here and there, but overall, get ready for one hell of a roller-coaster ride in then next upcoming chapters. As soon as Thanksgiving break hits, expect new chapters! (schools been packing me up with a shit ton of homework- i'm sorry-)

Aizawa groaned and buried his face into his hands. He had been trying to plan a search party for Bakugou, who had disappeared about a week ago. “Hitoshi.. Midoriya.. Ochako.. Tenya.. Shoto.. Eijirou...” He whispered to himself as he wrote their names down sluggishly on a piece of paper.

He sighed and put the paper and pencil aside, and let his head hit the table, causing his half empty coffee mug to jingle. Aizawa only lifted his head when the front door opened, and his beautiful, loud, blonde haired husband Yamada Hizashi and their adopted daughter Eri came in. Yamada was carrying four bags of groceries, while Eri carried her orange tabby cat plush.

“Gooooooood Morning honey!” Yamada sang, plopping the grocery bags down onto the counter in the kitchen. 

“Good morning daddy!” Eri rang out cheerfully, climbing into the chair next to Aizawa. She plopped her head down on the table and scrunched her cheek against it, trying to mimic Aizawa’s position.

A warm smile spread across Aizawa’s face when Eri tried mimicking his groggy frown. “Good morning to you too, sweet pea.” He chuckled warmly, getting up from his seat to give her a peck on her forehead.

“Good morning parental figures of the male specimen, and to the sibling of the female specimen.” Croaked a sleep deprived, purple haired teen as he entered the living room.

“Toshi!!!” Eri cheered happily, getting out of her chair and running over to Shinsou, who picked her up. He playfully (and a bit tiredly) spun around with her in his arms while she bubbled over with laughter.

“And good morning to you too, Kitten~” Shinsou replied softly, kissing her on the forehead. 

“Wow, you’re actually up, and at an appropriate time.” Aizawa laughed teasingly.

Shinsou smirked as he set her down into one of the chairs surrounding the dining room table. “Wow, and you’ve been up for an ungodly amount of hours I see.” He teased, causing Aizawa to smirk with a little laughter behind his smile.

“What’s with the list though? You grouping us all together for some training exercise or something’?” Shinsou asked, sitting down at the table as Hizashi set down a plate of waffles in front of him and Eri.

Aizawa sat up and stretched his arms over his head and yawned. “Unfortunately, no. I’m grouping a select few people into pairs for a, well… sort of rescue mission.” He said, followed by another yawn.

Shinsou looked up from his plate of waffles, his cheeks stuffed full of food like a chipmunk. “Rescue mission?” He asked through his mouth full of waffles, swallowing the last of it down before speaking again, ”What for?”

“As you know, Bakugou Katsuki has been missing for almost a week now.. So I am grouping you with five other students.”

“Uh Uh. Who?” Shinsou asked once more, finishing up his waffles and handing the empty plate to Hizashi, who was already grabbing Aizawas’.

“Well, you’re going to be paired with Midoriya. As for the others, it’ll be Ochako and Enjirou, and Tenya with Shoto.” Aizawa continued. He slid the paper with multiple names strewn across it; each pair of names followed by the name of a specific location.

“You’ll all be placed into areas of where Bakugou was last seen. There you will spread out in your assigned pairs, and try to find any sign of him, or Bakugou himself.” He finished, while Shinsou nodded his head, and spoke.

“When do we head out?”

* * *

The kitchen was quiet. Silence filled the empty seating area. The stairs were silent as ghosts walked up its old worn steps. The door to the upstairs living room was filled with a heavy silence. 

A silence between Kassu, Valerian, and Bakugou.

All Kassu could do was look at the floor. Had she lied to Bakugou? She didn’t really know. It had just been Valerian's’ fault right? No no no… It was Kassus’ fault.

But was it?

Who knew.

But the oh so heavy blanket of silence was broken by none other than Bakugou himself. 

“Explain.” He grumbled.

Kassu and Valerian perked their heads up. “Explain what?” Kassu responded with a bit of fire in her tone.

"Why does your step-mom have a secret lab right beside the cafe?" Bakugou nagged. "I mean what the actual fuck? Do you guys work for villains of some stupid shit?"

Kass folded her arms across her chest and turned her head away from him, grumbling something under her breath.

“Kassu?”

“Mmm..” More grumbling as her bottom lip trembled slightly.

“Kassu.”

“Mmm..!” She turned her head to the other side, her lower lip trembling even more, as she tried not to spill the beans she was trying so desperately trying to hide from Bakugou.

“Kassu!”

She lost it. “Okay, okay! You got me! My step-mom has a secret lab beside the house! Go on then! Spill the beans to everyone else! Go run a muck and spread the news!” Kassu blurted, throwing her hands up into the air angrily as she fell backwards onto the floor like an angry toddler. "It's not even secret. It just quicker entrance into the hospital that she works at."

"Your step-mom works at a hospital?"

“Well it isn't one of those super mainstreamed ones. It's a clinic where they have rehab for people who need prosthetic limbs, like me." Kass continued. "I had surgery here to install my prosthetic limbs when I was younger. The upper floors are where the surgeries are done, while the middle and lower floors are where patients stay and where rehab is done."

Bakugou was dumbfounded. “Then why hide it from everyone?”

This time Valerian spoke up. “I might as well explain it, since Kassu clearly can’t stop acting like a toddler.” At the comment she received a playful punch to her shoulder.

“It's not hidden from the rest of the world.” She hummed, “It's just where her step-mom works. This door was installed because Hira has one of the most well known healing quirks around. Kassu, myself, Erin, Ethan, and Sora help around the Cafe, while also working as part of a vigilante group. Also we don't work with villains.”

Bakugou cocked his head to the side and rested it on his hand. _“Vigilantes?_ So you’re telling me that you’re students that go to the UA, but work against the law? Like with villains and shit?”

Valerian shook her head. “No way! We respect the law, _to an extent..._ but we don’t work with villains.” She repeated. “However..”

“However what?” Bakugou inquired.

“...only in certain circumstances will we recruit villains. Basically what happened with Himiko.” Valerian continued on, “She was injured, I brought her to us, and she is currently in surgery and soon to be on her way to rehab.”

“So the rehabilitation is supposed to help her in some way?” Bakugou asked. He wanted to know more. How would she change? Would the rehabilitation even work?

Kass nodded her head. "After surgery, she'll go into rehab, learning to walk with a prosthetic leg. Like how I did when I got my arms."

Bakugou nodded in agreement, but decided it was best not to probe into Kass's backstory any further.

* * *

It was at 6:00 in the morning when they were interrupted by the sound of metal clinking up the stairs, slowly, along with some muffled words of support and comfort. The door opened slowly, revealing Ratchet and Leo, helping a young blonde girl into the room.

The girl was using crutches to balance herself, and her right leg was a nub, what was wrapped in bandages. The girl looked up at Kassu, Valerian, and Bakugou. 

“Uh uh… H-hey!” She managed to speak, nervously, if not shyly. “I-I'm not d-dead… ha ha..” She seemed to rambled as she hid her face in embarrassment. He eyes scanned the room, finally falling on the sight of Bakugou.

"Y-you're... I know you from somewhere." She murmured, partially pointing at him.

Bakugou glared at her for a moment, rolled his eyes and scoffed some stupid curse under his breath. He then grouchily trudged over to where she was standing, balancing against her crutches; and outstretched a hand towards her. Toga, who was still clearly very nervous and very confused, smiled half-hardheartedly as she shook his hand while he continued to speak.

“Uh.. Nice to meet you or whatever. My name’s Bakugou Katsuki.” He scoffed. "I don't care bout' what happened to you. Just try not to kill me again. Got that dumb-ass?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou: Hey Valerian, when was the last time you slept?
> 
> Valerian: Monday
> 
> Bakugou: But today's Monday-
> 
> Valerian: I didn't say it was this Monday


	5. Questions, Gifts, and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kassu, you’re the biggest blabbermouth that I know, so that gives me the best reason why I won’t tell you.” Valerian replied unenthusiastically.
> 
> “But-”
> 
> “No buts!” Valerian retorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be finishing up my BS'd Poetry Project that I have to present in front of my whole class but fuck it have chapter 5-
> 
> My death awaits me tomorrow at exactly 11:25 AM.
> 
> I accept it with open arms-

“So, you excited for this new mission?” Shinsou asked, slurping down the last of his ramen. He and Deku, along with Uraraka, Kirishima, Iida, and Todoroki had all gone out for a bowl of ramen at a local Ramen shop near the UA. Iida said that it wouldn’t be good if they went on with the mission on an empty stomach.

“Mhm!” Deku replied, swallowing his noodles, “I hope that we don’t run into any villains like last time, right Kiri?”

“Yeah.” Replied Kirishima, who had already finished his bowl and started on his second. “But if we do run into villains again, we’ll be prepared!” 

“Depending on where we are searching, there is a possibility we will in fact run into some villains.” Iida noted, waving his arms in various hand motions. “Besides, the area we were instructed to search is in the back alleyways of some apartment buildings in the older part of Hosu.”

He paused for a moment. “Where we fought Stain..”

Deku and Todoroki both nodded. They certainly didn't and wouldn’t forget the fight they had with Stain after Iida’s older brother had been brutally attacked by him. But they didn’t have to worry about him. Stain was in jail, and wouldn’t be getting out anytime soon.

Besides, all of Stain’s victims had been accounted for right? There weren't going to be any people who wanted revenge on him other than Iida.

“But we don't need to worry about him anymore right?” Deku asked, “Besides, we’ll probably only run into small villains, or none at all.”

“Deku’s right. If we run into trouble, we’ll find a way out!” Uraraka replied. 

“We need to focus on the mission at hand.” Todoroki reminded them. “We first find need to find out were Bakugou is, and where he is being held.”

They all nodded, and decided that it was time to head out.

* * *

“Wait, wait, wait. You’re telling me that I was a villain?” Toga asked, dumbfounded.

Kassu, Ethan, Sorra, Bakugou, and Valerian were downstairs eating in one of the booths near the back of the shop. Bakugou nodded his head.

“Yeah, you were. Do you even remember trying to kill me or anything?” He asked, "Or are you just too stupid to remember?" Only to be on the receiving end of a sharp elbowing to his ribs from Kassu.

“What the hell Kass? That fucking hurt!” Bakugou growled, sparks popping and crackling from his palms in anger and annoyance.

“You should start of by asking easier and calmer questions for her to ask. Then as you bond with her, start asking the serious ones!” Kass replied, her reflexes catching Bakugou’s wrist before he could even send a small blast towards her face.

“Anyways, what did happen when you found Toga, Valerian?” Kass asked, looking towards Valerian as she twisted Bakugou’s arm, trying to get him to shut up.

Valerian glanced up in surprise. She hadn’t been paying attention and had spaced out while stirring her noodles. “Oh! Uh.. well… I think I’ll explain it later after we’re all done eating.. It’s pretty graphic.”

Even after they were done eating and were in the upstairs living room, Valerian still wouldn’t explain what had happened that night. “Pleeeease?” Kassu begged, “Come on! We’ll be able to handle it! Just tell us! We promise not to tell anyone!”

“Kassu, you’re the biggest blabbermouth that I know, so that gives me the best reason why I won’t tell you.” Valerian replied unenthusiastically.

“But-”

“No buts!” Valerian retorted.

Kassu grumbled and folded her arms in frustration. She laid back of the couch and made a frowny face, which received a couple of snickers from Ethan, after which he received a pillow thrown at his face.

“Ugh! Fine! I’m going downstairs to get ready to serve any customers that may come by.” Kassu began. “Cafe mode activated!” She pumped her fist lazily in the air as she disappeared downstairs.

After Kassu was out of earshot, Valerian sighed. Toga glanced over at her with some worry. “Are you okay Valerian?”

Valerian shook her head. “No. I want to tell you guys what happened that night when I rescued you… but… I just can’t bring myself to say it.”

Toga smiled warmly. “Don’t worry! I’m sure whatever it was wasn’t important anyway!”

Valerian smiled, but in reality, what had really happened that night haunts her day and night.

* * *

Kassu twiddled her thumbs as she drank her late night espresso, scrolling through Instagram on her phone, when the bell over the Cafe’s door rang. She glanced up ready to great whoever just walked in and was met with surprise.

“Welcome to Kass’s Cafe-OHMYGOD-” She blurted, nearly spitting out her espresso.

It was a familiar masked face.

“Paramore!!!!!” Kassu squealed happily. She rushed around the counter and nearly lept at Paramore, giving the girl a big bear hug. “Where have you been?”

“BEEN OUT.” Paramore translated. “GOT YOU GIFT.”

“Ah!” Kassu hummed with happiness. “What did you get me?”

Paramore handed her a slim, brown box that was wrapped with an ivory bow. “OPEN IT. YOU WILL REALLY LIKE.”

She opened the box. Inside, laying on a black velvet cushion was a butterfly knife, with buttermilk colored blade and sky blue metallic handles. Engraved on the blade was the words,  _ You’re Outta Here! _

“Oh my dear lord and savior! You bought this for me?” Kass gushed.

Paramore nodded her head. “I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE IT. YOU LIKE WEAPONS.”

Kass spun the blade around her fingers for a moment with giddy happiness before closing the blade and giving Paramore the biggest hug imaginable. “Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!” She cheered.

“WHERE ARE OTHERS?” 

Kassu pulled away from the hug and threw a thumb behind her, directed towards the stairs leading to the upstairs living room.

“Everyone’s upstairs. We’ve also got a new member of our gang! His name’s Bakugou and he is pretty cool, you should go introduce yourself.” Kass chuckled

Paramore nodded and began upstairs, “TAKE CARE. SEE YOU LATER.” She called as she disappeared up the stairs.

Kassu smiled and went back behind the counter, and turned on the television in the corner of the cafe. She flipped the channel to the news, but didn’t bother watching it. She had only turned it on so she wasn’t drowned in silence.

* * *

The clock on the news channel read 3:45 PM when bell above the door rang again. 

“Welcome to Kass’s Cafe! What can I get for- you… two…?” Kass trailed off as she stared nervously at the two patrons who had just walked into her Cafe.

Standing in front of her were two of what Kassu would have presumed to be pro heroes. There was a short brown haired girl, and spiky red haired boy with sharp teeth (not to mention that he was shirtless).

“Have you seen this person?” The brown haired girl asked, sliding Kass a picture across the bar, a picture of what appeared to be- _ Bakugou. _

Oh.

_ Oh. _

_ Oh no. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou: um what you got there Kass?
> 
> Kassu: *Carrying Eri on her shoulders* ᴀ sᴍᴏᴏᴛʜɪᴇ..?


	6. Blood and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toga's vision was fading- the world began to spin as she felt her own blood run cold. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate, when a figure leaned over her, and a hand was placed on her stomach area.
> 
> You have fought well.
> 
> The figure’s voice was.. Calming, like that of a kind old lady or a caring mother. Neither of which Toga had ever known, but yet it still felt very familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe I forgot to write this chapter. 
> 
> I'm just gonna say this from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> My bad-

_ “Well..? Where is the boy now?” _A disembodied spoke.

Toga was on one knee, staring at the pavement as if it was the answer to all her problems. She glanced over to her left and saw Dabi also kneeling. She glanced to the right. Tomura as well.

What the hell? They’re some of the top villains in the League! Why the hell where they kneeling down to this buffoon of a villain? He wasn’t even affiliated with the Boss!

_ “Answer me.” _

Toga shouldn't be this nervous. Hell, she shouldn’t be _ feeling _ nervous. So _ why _is it that when she’s now placed in front of the new cocky villain, (who acts like he fucking runs the place), the feeling of inner panic and nervousness fills her body?

_ “Well? Are you going to speak up or not?” _

She gulped, feeling small beads of sweat sliding down the sides of her already red cheeks. “H-he e-evaded our c-capture-” Toga mumbled, mentally kicking herself in the stomach. “W-we tried to track him, but we lost him in the alleyways of Hosu!”

“We can find him. I promise you that I swear-!” She pleaded. _ Pleaded. _She shouldn’t be pleading to this idiot!

_ “SILENCE!” _The disembodied voice boomed. Toga covered her ears, closing her eyes as well.

_ “You’re useless and weak.” _ The voice snapped. _ “And I thought you were one of the many strong villains in the league.” _

_ “Guess I was wrong.” _

Toga’s face felt wet. (Tears?) Why was she crying?? She shouldn’t be crying. She should be numb to any emotions. But _ why _ were these emotions still here? Why, why, _ why _?

_ “You know that those who are weak have no place in the League, right?” _

A shiver went down Toga’s spine. He was right. Emotions were a sign of weakness ...right? And the weak were.. well.. you get the picture.

The voice snapped his unsee-able fingers. From the shadowed area from where he was standing, two shadow-like creatures crept from out of the darkness. The creatures bared their blood stained teeth, and their glowing red eyes were focused directly on Toga.

_ “You are dismissed.” _

Toga ran. 

The shadowed figure watched as Toga started to run down the alleyway.

_ “Kill her.” _ He muttered to the two shadowy figures. The shadowy figures lept forwards and past Dabi and Tomura, snarling and howling as they began to close in on Toga.

Toga glanced behind her, only to see one of the shadowy figures leaping towards her with its blood stained teeth bared. Toga closed her eyes just as the figure was within a foot of her face when the creature screeched in pain. She opened her eyes just to see another burst of blue flames being hurled at the creature. 

“Toga, run!” Dabi yelled.

Tears began to prick her eyes, but she nodded and continued to run. Dabi and Tomura were her friends. They weren't just about to let some idiot try and kill their friend.

Toga continued to run, turning corner after corner, trying to get as far away from that area as possible. She hoped Dabi and Tomura were okay. Maybe they made it out, and were already on their way to find her and-

A jaw filled with razor sharp teeth catches Toga on the left side, clenching down into the area below the left side of her rib cage. The creature and Toga are knocked to the side into another alleyway.

The shadow creature’s bite sinks into her soft belly. Blood begins to flow, and pool around her. Toga screams in pain, and pulled out her only weapon, a knife. With all of her remaining strength, she brought the knife directly into the creatures eye, digging the knife deep into it’s skull.

The shadow creature reared up, roaring in pain. Toga took this opportunity to make a run for it, only to feel a sharp pain in her right leg. She cried out in agony, as the creature began to mual her leg.

_ This is it! This is how I die! Killed by some stupid, disgusting creature! _

Toga shut her eyes, knowing this was her end. She let out one last cry of agony before going quiet. The creature let go of her leg suddenly, and screeched in pain as the sound of what could be described as firecrackers echoed through the alleyway. 

She opened her eyes slightly to see what had happened, and caught sight of the last remaining body parts of the shadow creature crumble away and disappear.

In its place was a rosy colored shield, that also disappeared as it hit the pavement. 

Toga's vision was fading- the world began to spin as she felt her own blood run cold. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate, when a figure leaned over her, and a hand was placed on her stomach area.

_ You have fought well. _

The figure’s voice was.. Calming, like that of a kind old lady or a caring mother. Neither of which Toga had ever known, but yet it still felt very _ familiar. _

_You have proven to me that not all who are evil are truly evil at heart._ _And for that, I shall reward you._

Suddenly her belly felt warm- and it hurt. Kind of like a stomach ache.

Her eyes shot open, and the figure was gone. She glanced down and lifted her sweater up just a bit so she could see her belly button.

In its place was a circular, pink gem.

However her leg was still bleeding. However the wound from where the creature had bit her belly was completely healed, without even a single scar.

Toga began to sit up, wincing at the sharp pain in her right leg. She ballenced herself on her left leg, leaning against the wall with her right hand. _ Fuck… _Toga sighed, mentally kicking herself. She continued down the alleyway, using the wall to balance. When she got to the end, she collapsed, and crawled beside a nearby dumpster for shelter.

_ I’m gonna bleed out! Why didn’t that bitch heal my leg too? Couldn’t they see that I was injured there too??? _

Toga groaned in pain again. _ God my leg fucking hurts. _ She closed her eyes to try and get some rest, when the sound of a metal clinking against the pavement told her to stay awake. Toga glanced up to see a young girl, who looked to be high-school.

The girl had long chestnut brown hair that was tied in a cute bun, and chestnut brown cat ears along with a chestnut brown cat tail. Her eyes were a pretty yellow color, and there were freckles dotting the girl's face. She wore a pink shoulder-less sweater with black straps, and a pair of blue jean shorts and pink converse. The thing that caught Toga’s eye were the gloves she was wearing.

They were the type of gloves that an artist would typically wear. They were black and covered only the pinky and ring fingers, finally wrapping around the wrist for support.

The metal staff she was carrying shrunk, and she placed it in the backpack she was also carrying, and rushed over to when Toga was slumped against the dumpster.

“Holy cheesecake! Are you okay?” The girl gasped, placing her hand on Toga’s shoulder.

Toga weakly shook her head and wearily pointed at her leg.

The girl seemed mortified at her injured leg, but her face drew a serious look. From her backpack she pulled a first aid kit, opened the kit, and pulled out a roll of gauze. From there she began to clean and wrap her leg.

Once wrapped, the girl spoke again. “Are you able to walk? My name is Valerian by the way.” She extended her hand towards Toga.

Toga was dumbfounded. She was a villain, and this girl was probably aspiring to become a hero! What the fuck! But Toga ignored her stupid brain and took Valerian’s hand. 

“Toga. My name’s Toga.”

Valerian smiled and began to help Toga to her feet.

It was hard for her to stand, not to mention Toga had lost a good amount of blood, because as soon as she was on her feet, everything felt like it was spinning around her. Then everything went black and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

The last thing she heard before going unconscious was Valerian say something about using her quirk on Toga to keep her from dying or something. She said her quirk was.. Sleep Touch or something?

Toga didn’t know. She wouldn’t know what happened between the time she passed out and would later wake up in that weird underground hospital.

All she really worried about was that if Dabi and Tomura were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toga: Dabi is no fun, all he brings is bad luck and death.
> 
> Dabi: That's not true, sometimes I bring pizza.


	7. Mosquitoes and Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, it wasn’t hard to find after we heard reports of some villain activity in this area.” Uraraka replied with a small laugh.
> 
> Kassu and Ethan looked at each other then back at Uraraka. “Ha ha.. Yeah..” Kassu retorted, “Pfft- stupid villains, always doing… villainous.. Stuff…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ajkhwfgwljebsdnfa xhafbsdhbk HSBKWJQHVFKJHVEKFJHV I am SCREAMING BECAUSE I WAS READING THE COMMENTS AND YALL REALLY LIKE MY OC'S AND THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY YOU GUYS DON"T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOUR COMMENTS MEAN TO ME THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> \-----
> 
> Anyways, much fangirling aside, here is chapter 6!
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

The girl behind the counter looked at the photo, glancing up at the pair every so often, trying not to have a mental shut-down or some stupid shit that comes along with anxiety and ADHD.

“Well?” The brown haired girl asked again, this time a bit more ‘aggressively’.

The girl glanced back up at Uraraka and Kirishima. “How do I know you’re not here to kill him?” She asked quietly, her sharp pink eyes piercing through their souls, sending a shiver down both Uraraka and Kirishima’s spines.

“We’re friends of his. He goes to the UA with us and-” Uraraka began, but was interpreted by the girl gasping. Uraraka was surprised at first but noticed the wide grin on the girls face.

“I remember you guys!” The girl blabbered. She pointed at Kirishima, “You’re the hard rock dude who went up against Tetsutetsu! Seems like I have a new challenger to face when it comes to arm wrestling!”

She turned and pointed at Uraraka, “And you! You’re were the meteor shower girl! You were so confidant going all out against Mr. Explosive Blondie- You guys were so cool!” The girl squealed excitedly.

Uraraka and Kirishima were dumbfounded. How the _ hell _did this girl remember their battles during the Sports Festival? Besides! Kirishima’s arm wrestle with Tetsutetsu was a small battle and was forgotten about even after Kirishima went up against his boyfriend, Bakugou.

“And you are..?” Kirishima asked, confused.

The girl stood up and saluted to them with two fingers. “The name’s Kassu Sakino, but you can call me Kass!” She replied with an energetic attitude.

Uraraka was still a little confused, but Kirishima seemed confident about it. “Wait, so do you know where Bakugou is? I- we’ve been looking for him everywhere!”

Kassu nodded. “Yep! He’s upstairs with everyone else.” She chided, “Come on, I'll show ya’!”

She motioned for them to follow her upstairs, and Kirishima started to follow her when Uraraka pulled him aside for a moment.

“Are you crazy? How do we even know if we can trust her? What if she was lying about him being upstairs?” Uraraka intoned.

“Uraraka, we have to trust her. I mean, what if he is here? What if he’s also got something important to show us, like-” Kirishima began, when he heard a familiar angry yell.

"OI RACCOON-TAIL! DON'T LEAVE YOUR DAMN FUCKING BAG IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM!!"

“LANGUAGE!” Kassu shouted back. “What are you two waiting for? Come on!”

Uraraka and Kirishima looked at each other, mouthing ‘no way’ to each other and then quickly followed Kass up the stairs.

Low and behold, when the two got upstairs, in the middle of the room was a slightly agitated Bakugou, pointing at a black sheathe that was lying over a brown messenger bag, which was sitting in the middle of the room.

“Bakugou!!!!” Kirishima yelled with joy, nearly tackling the blond to the floor.

“What the-?” Bakugou began but was cut off by a quick kiss on the lips from Kirishima.

“Oh my god you’re alive! We’ve been looking all over for you, where have you been?!” Kirishima asked wrapping his arms around Bakugou’s neck.

“How the hell did you find me? It’s been almost three fucking days?!” Bakugou asked, a bit embarrassed from Kirishima kissing him.

Kassu had stars in her eyes as she gasped excitedly. “You guys are together?!?! Eeeee!!!! How long have you two been a thing? Why didn’t you tell me this earlier? Who was the first to kiss- ow ow ow ow ow oW OW!”

Ethan had grabbed Kass by her ear and was pulling her away from them. “Stop bombarding them with questions, Jesus Christ Kass.”

"...like you're one-- oW OW! ..to talk!" Kassu jeered, in between fighting for her life. “Listen, it’s great that you heroes are here, but I do have to question how you guys found this place. Like! It’s in an alleyway!”

“Well, it wasn’t hard to find after we heard reports of some villain activity in this area.” Uraraka replied with a small laugh.

Kassu and Ethan looked at each other then back at Uraraka. “Ha ha.. Yeah..” Kassu retorted, “Pfft- stupid villains, always doing… villainous.. Stuff…”

Uraraka eyed Kassu for a moment, and Kassu thought for a second she was going to blow her cover when the clock on the wall struck 4:30. “Ah ha! W-would you look at the time!” Kassu chided with nervous laughter that seemed to bubble up out of nowhere, “I-I should probably st-start getting dinner ready!! Come on Ethan!”

“But it’s not even that late-” Uraraka began, but Kassu and Ethan had already disappeared downstairs. The messenger bag and black sheath were also gone as well.

“Huh.” Bakugou exclaimed. “They usually eat dinner around 7:30.”

Uraraka and Kirishima both looked at Bakugou. “Oh I just forgot, round face, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

He motioned for her to follow him up the second flight of stairs and into the dorm-like hallway filled with door leading to separate bedrooms. He passed by the room he had been staying in and knocked on the door of the one next to his.

There was a bit of shuffling and a quick “Be right there!”, followed by the sound of metal clinking and then the door opened.

Toga's face went sour at the sight of Bakugou. "Oh. It you."

“Oi, mosquito. You gonna let us in or what?"

"I'm not a mosquito, you stupid explosive hedge hog!" She scolded, flicking him on the nose. "You're lucky I haven't killed you just out of annoyance." 

"Pssh. Whatever you say, vampire. Besides I have someone who you probably remember from when you attacked us at that stupid summer camp." Bakugou sneered. Toga rolled her eyes at him and let moved aside to let them in. Once they were inside Toga’s room, she shut the door behind her, and Uraraka got a good look at what she looked like.

Still on crutches, dressed in a cute black and white dress, her hair tied up in pigtails, was Himiko Toga. 

“You two talk or something. I’m going to go check in on Kass and the others.” Bakugou said in a hurry, “Try not to kill each other either.”

The room was almost dead with the most dreadful and awkward silence known to man.

Like everyone else who first saw Toga’s prosthetic leg, it caught Uraraka completely off guard. Hadn’t this girl tried to kill her, Tsu, and Deku? And why was she acting so much… sweeter than psycho..? Wasn’t that supposed to be a part of who she actually was?

Uraraka was cut from her thoughts when Toga spoke up. "You've changed, since the last time I saw you. Did you get a new hair-cut?"

Uraraka didn't say anything at first, mainly because she didn't know what to say. Toga.. wasn't herself anymore. "I'd say the same about you." She finally managed to say after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Ah. Yeah." Toga murmured. "It's a long story. But I'm getting better at walking with my prosthetic. If it makes you uncomfortable you can just tell me. It's not gonna kill me or anything, cause I've been through worse."

“N-no!” Uraraka blurted out, quickly clasping her hand over her mouth, (and making sure she wasn’t going to float up towards the ceiling) “I like your outfit!”

_ Oh god why am I so awkward!!!???! _Uraraka thought to herself. She mentally screamed at herself, but Toga gave her a warm smile. "You really haven't changed have you." She snickered.

“What’s it like now at the UA?” She asked, sitting down on her bed. “You know..., even after Bakugou was kidnapped by Dabi, Shigaraki, and I?”

Uraraka was caught off guard once again. Toga wasn’t going to try and kill her right now.. Right? Tears almost started to form in her eyes, not of sadness or joy, but of fear. She was scared. Those memories of when Bakugou had gotten kidnapped during the UA Training Camp.

She sighed. “It’s different.” Uraraka finally said. “But as in the atmosphere of the place. Everyone talks about it now and then… but, everything that Class 1A has been through is still there in the back of everyone’s minds.”

Toga smiled. “That sounds like any normal day at the UA. Besides.. I've already made up my mind on what path I'm choosing.”

Uraraka looked at her with a confused frown. “What do you mean?”

Toga looked back at her with aspiration in her eyes. “I recently went through some big event like Class 1A went through. I was disables by another villain, gained a new quirk because of it, and I was saved by a UA student who happened to find me while I was on the brink of death.”

She turned and looked at Uraraka. "I can't go back to being the villain I always used to be. I'm forever great-full for Kassu allowing me to live here in the Cafe dorms, and to repay her and her family I'm going to start helping around the Cafe and going through extensive rehab on my mind and leg." Toga continued, "I plan to try and become a better person, despite having a very dark past. I want to help and protect others!" 

_"I want to help and protect others!"_

Right then and there, something sparked in the two of them. Uraraka swore she saw stars in Toga’s eyes as she shouted those words, and for Toga, when she had punched up into the air, a rosy pink shield appeared on her forearm. 

Toga screamed and lost her balance, and she would have fallen off of the bed if it weren't for Uraraka sitting there, who caught her in her arms bridal style. Both of the girl's faces were dusted pink, and something must have really kicked Toga in the heart, but it might have been from the force of the two of them colliding and coming to a stop on the floor; Uraraka on top of Toga.

"Wow Uraraka. Now that I think of it, you really haven't changed _that_ much." Toga smirked. "Didn't know you were into this kind of stuff."

She placed a hand on Uraraka's cheek. "I mean.. If you want to, I wouldn't mind.." 

Uraraka's face turned a deep shade of red, and her heart was beating a million times a minute.

No no. Ohohohohohooo no. 

Unless...?

She stood to her feet, and made her way to the door, when Toga stopped her mid way. "Hey, you know I was joking right?" She laughed nervously. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable like that, it just slipped out of my dumb mouth."

Uraraka didn't respond.

Toga felt bad now. _Stupid jerk-ass brain! You just blew your shot at making friends with her. _

"Toga? You okay?"

_She probably hates your stupid guts now. All that shit you said earlier? Gone, down the drain of being a major jerk!_

"Toga?"

_Look at you! Maybe you should go back to being a villain after what happened to your leg, and hopefully that dude can just put you out of your misery quickly and-_

Toga blinked for a moment when she felt Uraraka's finger gently poke her cheek a few times. "Are you okay Toga? You spaced out there for a moment an-"

She cut her off by planting a quick peck to the tip of Uraraka's nose without thinking. Uraraka's face turned bright red, and so did Toga's, realizing what she had just did. She quickly pushed Uraraka out of the room and into the hallway, slamming the door behind her.

_What.. _what the actual _FUCK _just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima: Babe? Know everything about me right?
> 
> Bakugou: Of course baby whats up?
> 
> Kirishima: What's my favorite animal?
> 
> Bakugou: Uhhh
> 
> Kirishima: Babe!?!? Really!!?
> 
> Bakugou: Shut up bitch im thinking
> 
> Bakugou: A watermelon


	8. A Black Cat and the Raccoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day began to turn to night, the sun slipping below the tall buildings and disappearing partially below the horizon. Deku and Shinsou had been walking up and down many alley ways, arguing with each other on whether they were lost or not.
> 
> They were lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, i'm not going to abandon this fic  
yes, i will continue this fic  
No, i don't know what i'm doing at this point
> 
> Sorry i haven't updated this fic in like 3 months!!! I got super sick over break and i also got writer's block for a while so yeah whoops-
> 
> But I promise i am going to continue writing this fic until it comes to an end cause ya'll enjoy it so much!!!  
Also thank y'all for the feedback!!!!!! It really keeps me going :) :) :0 :D

The day began to turn to night, the sun slipping below the tall buildings and disappearing partially below the horizon. Deku and Shinsou had been walking up and down many alley ways, arguing with each other on whether they were lost or not.

They were lost.

“Midoriya I’m telling you- We. Are. Lost.” Shinsou groaned in annoyance, kicking a nearby pebble off into the distance.

“No we’re not! I swear this is where we came in!” Deku protested. “Besides, we’ll be out of here before it gets super dark!”  
  


They turned around another corner. And another. And… another corner… By the time they stopped, the sun was even farther below the horizon and Shinsou was 100% sure that they had just been going in circles.

“Okay! I give up! We’re lost!” Deku finally admitted with a tad bit of sarcasm. “Got any ideas, o’ wise one?”

Shinsou glanced around at his surroundings. “Why don’t we call one of the others who was sent on this mission?”

“I thought we did that already. They weren't answering.” Deku responded.

Shinsou sighed. “Okay… then why don’t we try and climb one of these buildings and get a better view? From there we can pinpoint where the main streets are.”

Deku smiled. “Great idea! We can use those fire ladders up the sides of the buildings to cl-”

_ “There she is! Get her!” _

The muffled sound of people yelling, followed by the sound of footsteps and a figure blurring past the alleyway he and Shinsou were standing in interrupting him mid sentence.

“Did you hear that?” He asked, his attention focused on where the sounds were coming from.

“Yeah, can you tell where they went?” Shinsou asked in a serious tone.

They poked their heads out from behind the corner nearest to where Deku heard the yelling. Deku and Shinsou both gasped, but wasn’t fairly surprised at what they saw.

There, in the dead end alleyway, was a platinum blonde short haired girl with a long cocoa and chocolate brown striped tail. She was carrying a black and grey messenger bag and had it close to her side, as if whatever was in the bag was important.

The girl looked extremely worn out and in a flight or fight mood. She was already in a fighting stance, and her teeth were bared.

“Well, well, well, well, well, look what we have here! It’s that blasted mole who’s been spying on us!” Said the older boy.

The other girl, who had long black hair and a slim cat tail, turned to the older boy. “What should we do with this traitor?” She hissed, unsheathing her nails into sharp claws.

“Mmh… why don’t we teach her a lesson she’ll never forget?” The older boy smirked, “I mean, we already know that she damn sure helped that vulgar explosion boy.”

_ Explosion boy? _ A sense of realization hit Deku right in the stomach area, filling it with angry butterflies. He stepped out from behind the corner that he and Shinsou were hiding behind.

“Leave her be!” He shouted, gaining both of the villains attention.

“Oh great, looks like we caught the attention of some almost heroes!” The older boy scoffed.

“_ Let her go, and go home. _” Shinsou commanded, and Deku zipped his mouth shut, knowing that he was using his quirk.

“Like he-” The older boy began, then he froze, the mind control clearly kicking in almost instantaneously.

The black haired girl, didn’t go down quite as easily. She kept her lips sealed shut, as she transformed into an enormous black panther. She straight at Shinsou and Deku, barley giving them any time to prepare their attacks.

But they didn’t have to.

The platinum blonde haired girl (teleported???) onto the wall and launched herself at the panther girl, slamming her foot into the panther’s rib cage with a forceful jump kick. The panther girl yowled in immense pain, as she most likely had a broken rib by now. The girl transformed into her normal human form, and booked it, dragging the older boy, who by now had snapped out of his mind controlled state.

The platinum blonde haired girl grunted and turned around to face Deku and Shinsou. She froze for a moment, realizing that they were heroes.

“Uhh…” The girl began, but didn’t finish her statement, because she was already booking it down the alleyway past them.

Deku quickly pulled out his phone and prepared to drop his location when Shinsou stopped him. “We should follow her, you heard what that villain said, right?” Shinsou continued, “About how that girl was helping that ‘vulgar explosion boy’? You cannot tell me that that girl is the one who’s helping Bakugou!”

Deku hummed in agreement. “You’re right, lets go find her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:
> 
> Absolutely no one:
> 
> Not even a single soul:
> 
> Kassu entering any room: "What's up everyone? Just here to say that I am thoroughly back on my bullshit-"


	9. Beef Soba and Espressos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who are you? And why the heck did you save Shinsou and I from that villain?” Deku interrogated, “And where are you keeping Bakugou hostage?”
> 
> The girl stared at him blankly for a moment. Laughter seemed to bubble up from her throat, and past her sharp teeth, finally making its way into the air. 
> 
> “Hostage??” She snickered, “What ever made you get that idea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at it again with the terrible fan fiction chapters yeah!!!!!111!!!
> 
> All jokes aside, the fact that almost over 1000 people have read my terrible writing truly amazes me like damn
> 
> :D

Kassu was breathing really hard. She had been running (again) from those heroes that she saved from [insert panther girl’s name here].

Was she embarrassed? Yes. Incredibly embarrassed. They were heroes for Christs sake! And not just any heroes- Kassu knew exactly who they were. They were Deku and Shinsou! They two UA students who faced off against each other during the sports festival!

Kassu finally came to a stop at the front of her Cafe, her aggressive breathing not letting up after running so hard and for so long.

She took in multiple deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves and relax herself. Kassu opened the door and made her way into the Cafe, letting the door slam behind her. The clock on the wall beside her read exactly 12:37 PM.

“Wonder if everyone’s asleep?” Kassu mumbled to herself. She yawned and went behind the bar counter, and stuffed her messenger bag into a small hidden draw, tucked away under the counter.

_ Phew- safe at last. _

Kassu stood back up and leaned against one of the stools behind the bar. But her break was short lived. Her attention was caught by the sound of the bell above the Cafe door ringing, and the sound of footsteps approaching the bar area.

She nearly fell off of her stool, and when she regained her balance, she immediately regretted her decision of staying downstairs.

Sitting in front of her were four heroes. And Kassu once again knew exactly who they were.

_ Nonononononononononononooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…! _

“Uhhh.. c-can I help you?” Kassu managed to sputter, slowly making her way towards the entry-way of the bar area.

“Yes. We were wondering if-” The tall, blue haired boy began, but was cut off by the red and white haired boy.

“One bowl of hot soba noodles please.” He asked with a cold tone, that also seemed to have a bit of flare in it too.

“One bowl coming right up!” Kassu replied, feeling a little relaxed, but her security meter was still at 98%. She went into the back of the kitchen and began cooking the noodles.

* * *

“Shouta!!” Iida scolded, waving his arms around sporadic motions. “We are not here to order food! We are here to investigate!”

Shouta glanced at him for a moment. “I was hungry from walking around, so I needed something to eat.” He replied solemnly. Iida furrowed his brow.

The girl placed a bowl of hot soba noodles in front of him, and he thanked her. “Would anyone else like anything?”

“I’ll take a black coffee with seven shots of espresso please.” Shinsou asked, “Along with three bowls of hot soba.”

“Mhm, daring tonight are we?” The girl chuckled, “I’ll bring that out in just a few minutes.”

The girl disappeared behind the kitchen area again and hopefully was out of ear shot. Shinsou turned towards Iida and Shouta, and began speaking.

“That’s the girl. She’s the one who saved Deku and I from that panther girl that tried to attack us.” Shinsou uttered in a low tone.

“Do you know her name?” Iida asked.

Shinsou shook his head. “When we were eavesdropping on those villains who were chasing her, the only real hint that we got about Bakugou’s whereabouts was that she was helping an ‘vulgar explosion boy’.”

“He’s not _ that _vulgar if you get on his level of aggressiveness.” 

They all turned to see that girl who was bringing their food. She smirked and placed down the three bowls of piping hot soba in front of the three remaining boys, and the black coffee with (and I quote) seven shots of espresso to Shinsou.

“Yeah I heard your conversation. You should really come in when its more busy, then I wouldn’t have actually heard your conversation.” She laughed.

“Who are you? And why the heck did you save Shinsou and I from that villain?” Deku interrogated, “And where are you keeping Bakugou hostage?”

The girl stared at him blankly for a moment. Laughter seemed to bubble up from her throat, and past her sharp teeth, finally making its way into the air. 

“Hostage??” She snickered, “What ever made you get that idea?”

“Stop laughing! This is serious!” Iida said angrily, waving his hands around. “Where is he?”

The girl nearly fell over with laughter. “Good god you guys are so dense! He’s upstairs chilling with his boyfriend.”

“His W H A T-?” Iida began when Shouta’s fork clinked against his bowl. “Thank you for the food. It was delicious.” He pulled out some yen and tried to hand it to the girl, but she shook her head. 

“As I can tell, you’re all ‘friends’ with Bakugou, you won’t need to pay. It’s on the house.” She continued. “I’ll start by answering your ‘burning’ questions that you keep pestering me with.” The girl giggled sarcastically. “So sit back and finish eating your soba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kassu: "If you step on a person's foot they open their mouths, just like trash cans.
> 
> Bakugou: "Kassu it's three in the morning. SHUT THE FUCK UP."


	10. Two Truths and a Lie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop lying.” Shouta spoke up, catching the surprise of Deku and Shinsou, and completely catching Kassu off guard.
> 
> “L-lying?” Kass squeaked, “W-why would I lie to Bakugou’s friends?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry for not updating for those of you who actually managed to read this far-
> 
> i was busy re-doing some of my classes and also binge watching demon slayer
> 
> please help me i really don't know why the fuck im writting this and at this point im too afraid to ask so fuck it-

“Alright, I’ll start off with names. Hi, my name is Kassu, but please, call me Kass!!” She chirped with a toothy smile. “And my quirk is Cheshire Cat. If you were wondering.”

Deku was already scribbling down notes in his hero note book, which seemed to catch Kassu’s eye, but she ignored it for now. 

“How did you find Bakugou?” Iida asked, in between slurps of his soba.

“Well, I was coming back from delivering some mail to my friends, when I heard something crash into some of the trash cans.” Kass began. “I thought it was a racoon, so i grabbed my broom to try and shoo it away. But when I got to the trash cans, Bakugou was there, and yelled at him, and when he turned around I smacked him in the face with my broom…”

Kassu hid her embarrassed face in her hands. “It was only because he scared me! I wouldn’t have done it if he hadn’t spooked me.”

“I can’t believe that you hit the most vulgar and aggressive UA student with a _ broom _. You deserve an Oscar!” Shinsou snickered. 

Kass removed her hands from her face and continued. “Well, after I smacked him with the broom, realizing that he wasn’t a racoon, I helped him to his feet and introduced myself.” She continued on again. “I’ve never seen a man shiver so coldly at the sight of my robotic arms.”

Kass let out a soft chuckle. “It was as if he had seen a ghost!”

Deku cocked his head to the side. “Robotic arms?”

Kass nodded her head. “Yup.” She placed her elbow on the bar so that everyone could see her arm. “They’re not capable of shooting lasers or anything, but they’re real durable and they’ve also got retractable cat-like claws.”

Deku’s eyes shimmered with amazement. This was the first time he’d seen someone with prosthetic arms; not to mention the fact that they were also weaponized. “If you don’t mind me asking, what caused you to have to get prosthetic arms?” He asked.

Kassu seemed to react rather.. [strangely, shocked, nervous, begins sweating]

“It’s a long story.” Kass scoffed, faking a smile.

“We’ve got time.” Shinsou responded, sipping his coffee.

_ Shit. _

In reality, it was evident that Kass did not want to talk about how she had received her prosthetic arms. 

The reason? 

Trauma. (Duhhh)

How the hell was she even supposed to explain to these heroes what happened that night? What happened three years ago, changing her life forever?? The event that sparked her career of delivering messages to local vigilante communities?

_ How in the fucking hell is she going to fucking explain THAT??!! _

Kass took a deep breath through her nose, exhaling through her mouth with a nervous smile on her face. “It’s… complicated. Besides, it was because I was born with d-deformed arms.” She laughed nervously.

Shouta was the first to notice that something was off about how Kass kept avoiding the question. She was clearly hiding something, and it was evident all over her face. He freckled cheeks were turning red, and he swore he saw a couple beads of sweat drip down the sides of her face.

“Stop lying.” Shouta spoke up, catching the surprise of Deku and Shinsou, and completely catching Kassu off guard.

“L-lying?” Kass squeaked, “W-why would _ I _lie to Bakugou’s friends?”

Shouta glared at her with a stare that sent cold shivers down Kass’s spine, causing her to stand up and back away from the bar. “Because you’re obviously hiding something from us, and probably Bakugou too.” He replied with an ice cold tone.

Kass began to panic and attempted to make a B-line for the stairs. She almost made it, but she backed into someone who was coming down the stairs. Kass’s blood ran cold as she heard a familiar voice.

“Where the _ hell _ do you think you’re going?”

She turned to face Bakugou. Behind him was Kirishima and Uraraka. Kass began to make her way towards the cafe door, but she was blocked by Deku and Iida.

Kass had been backed into a corner. There was absolutely no way out except for telling the truth.

“Well?” Bakugou asked, “I heard your entire shitty lie. Don’t think that you’re gonna get off-”

“My arms were cut off,” Kass began, taking a deep breath before continuing, “By the Hero Killer, Stain, while I was running messages for local _ vigilante _ communities.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deku: Are you okay?
> 
> Kass: yeah i'm totally fine i just need to set myself on fire


	11. 私の一つの後悔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kassu!” A voice called out to her. She turned to see a figure advancing towards her, waving their arms in the air.
> 
> Kass grinned, for it was her childhood friend. “Kohaku!” She replied, greeting him with a warm smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay yeah i re-read that scene where kassu has that weird hella gory nightmare and it was really bad so im changing it lol
> 
> my writing sucks

It was a normal, late night message run for Kass. She had set out for the nearest vigilante community, the _ Kimetsu _. She had been out for a while, passing through various alleyways and empty streets.

Kass knew the alleyways like the back of her hand. She had lived here almost her entire life, growing up in the care of the Kimetsu leader, Bureizu. Kass never knew who her biological parents were, just that she knew they would be very proud of the dream she had in mind for when she got out of middle school.

Life in the vigilante communities wasn’t hard, but it wasn’t easy either. The vigilantes didn’t exactly work with Heroes and Law enforcement, but didn’t exactly work with villains either. In fact they were like mercenaries, and Kass learned to become neutral against both sides of the spectrum, and not picking a side.

Kass picked up the job of running messages, because the communities had limited technology. She was quick and witty, and even better, her quirk allowed her to teleport, along with the ability of being able to cast illusions, giving her the upper hand if she ever needed to get away quickly.

“Kassu!” A voice called out to her. She turned to see a figure advancing towards her, waving their arms in the air.

Kass grinned, for it was her childhood friend. “_Kohaku!_” She replied, greeting him with a warm smile.

Kohaku was fifteen, a year younger than Kassu, who’d known him since second grade. Kass stopped and waited for him to catch up to her, and they began to walk together.

“What’s up Kohaku? Why’re you out this late?” Kassu asked, playfully punching him in the arm.

“Eh, not much, Kanda kept giving me shit about how I gotta keep my grades up in school.” He said, shrugging. “What bout’ you Kassu?”

“Ah, well just delivering a message response to the Kimetsu community. It’s classified so don’t ask what it’s about, because I wouldn’t know.” Kass replied, patting her messenger bag.

Kass turned into an alleyway while Kohaku blabbered on about how stupid his homework was and that he shouldn’t have to do it. She didn’t really agree with him on that homework wasn’t important, but she did agree that their school should at least give them a bit less homework than what they usually get. The two of them turned around another alley way and began to cross an empty street.

“So what are you planning to do when you get out of middle school, Kassu?” Kohaku asked, catching up to Kassu as they crossed the street. They began down another alleyway when Kassu replied.

“Well, my dream is to try and get into the UA.” She snickered. “Then I want to become a Hero.”

“Pro?” Kohaku asked.

Kass shook her head. “Maybe. It would be nice because of all the money they get, but I personally wouldn’t be able to handle all of the fame that Pro Heroes receive.” She continued, “I just want to become a hero that helps the vigilante communities. I’d use any money that I receive to improve the vigilante communities.”

“Wow.” Kohaku replied, smiling. “That’s a cool dream.”

“What about you Kohaku?” Kass asked, as they turned down another alleyway.

“Eh, I don’t know.” He responded. “Maybe become a scientist or something.”

Kass let out a suppressed laugh, to which Kohaku punched her in the arm. 

“I’m being serious!” Kohaku shot back.

“But I thought you said that you don’t like school? If you want to become a scientist you have to do your homework, Kohaku.” Kass snickered.

“Well if you want to become a _ hero, _ you should stop doing shady stuff like this!” He shot back.

“_ We don’t need any more heroes _.” A disembodied voice echoed, causing Kassu and Kohaku to freeze in their tracks.

Kassu frantically glanced around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. “Who’s there?” She called out frantically. 

“_ Besides, Heroes just suppress those who don’t do what they say.” _

Kassu spun around to see her worst nightmare. _ Stain. The Hero Killer. _

“We don’t mean any trouble- we’re just passing through.” Kass sputtered, moving in front of Kohaku.

Stain was silent.

“We’re just passing through, we’re- _ erk! _” 

Kassu was frozen in place. _ But she hadn't been cut anywhere?! Had she? _She glanced over at her left arm- her eyes went wide with shock.

Blood, there was so much blood. Gushing from two inches below her shoulder. It wasn’t just a simple cut-

Her left arm had been sliced clean off. Kass glanced over at her right arm- it too had been sliced off.

Bone and flesh, cut clean like how a butcher slices meat. The blood from the gashes slowly spilled out onto the pavement, and the stench of her own blood filled her lungs, getting caught in her mouth and coming to rest on her tongue.

Kass opened her mouth to scream. But only a soft whimper escaped her lips, as tears drenched her face. Soon enough, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell forwards, knocking herself unconscious. 

It would be the last time she would ever see her childhood friend Kohaku, ever again.

* * *

_ “Wh-t i- -t?” _

A muffled voice rang in Kassu’s ears. 

Her eyes opened.

_ Am... I... dead? _Kass asked herself slowly.

_ “H-y! -ve- he-r!!” _

More ringing. It hurt her ears, so she covered them and closed her eyes. This had to be just some sick nightmare, right? Soon enough she’ll just wake up in bed, get ready for school, and meet Kohaku at the bus stop! Yeah! That’s right! It’s just a nightmare!

Right...?

Kassu suddenly felt like she was floating in some warm fluid that filled an black empty void. She didn't feel scared, or frightened, and the need to try and resist this feeling was gone. All of her stress, depression, and anxiety seemed to melt away from her body and disappeared. That horrible ringing in her ears stopped too.

Warm... it was so comfortable and she felt safe in this place. It was as if she was wrapped in a really, really, really, soft and warm blanket.

She opened her eyes and saw two figures floating towards her.

_M-mom? Whats..._

_"Shhh. It is not your time yet, Kassu." _The female voice whispered kindly. _"Kassu. Wake up."_

_Wait! Mom, please... where am I? Where is Kohaku? I don't know what to do without him! Please!_

_"You need to wake up. It is not your time to die yet." _

_"Kassu. Wake up-"_

* * *

Except… It wasn't a nightmare. It had all happened so fast. 

She had experienced death, but didn't die. She was only unconscious, being rolled through a hospital clinging to life as various nurses and doctors scurried around her.

It would be the last time she would ever see Kohaku again, because he had disappeared right after Kassu's arms were sliced off my Stain. He hadn't even bothered to finish delivering the message in Kassu's messenger bag. Kohaku was a coward, and neglected to help his 'childhood friend'.

And that would change Kassu’s life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> いちにさんしごふん  
ときどきほんとうにねたい  
でもこのワードできない 
> 
> おやすみ
> 
> おやすみ、おやすみ  
close your eyes and you'll leave this dream  
おやすみ、おやすみ  
I know that it's hard to do
> 
> ...
> 
> [bo en - my time]


	12. Prototypes, Rehab, and Fast Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan noticed her sorrow. “You could use a friend, couldn’t ya?”
> 
> Kass’s head perked up at his question. “I-” She began, but she went quiet for a moment. “Yeah… I could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello it is I, the one who rises from the depths of Hell to bring you all another chapter of my trashy fanfiction-
> 
> seriouslly yall, like:
> 
> 1- i have never gotten to 12 chapters on any on my fan fictions that i have previously wrote  
2- this fan fic has the most kudos than any of my other fics  
3- this fan fic has the most reads of any of my fics  
and 4- like good god ive never gotten 10 comments on any of my other fics, not to mention someone actually bookmarking it??????? like??? whaaa????
> 
> anyways, i really appreatiate all of the support and constructive criticism that i've gotten over the time that ive been writing this fic, like it really keeps me going guys thank yall so much
> 
> i fucking love yall :D ~ 💖

The sound of a heart monitor was the first thing that echoed in Kassu’s ear as she awoke from that strange (dream?).

_ Beep. _

_ Beep. _

_ Beep. _

_ Beep. _

“Good god, will that machine ever shut the hell up?!” Kassu groaned in annoyance, trying to move her arms so that she could use the pillow to cover her ears. She was extremely irritated that she had to wake up from that dream she had.  _ It was so peaceful! Stupid machine!  _ However when she attempted to do so.. nothing happened. Was it that her arms were just numb or something? Because right now she couldn’t feel her legs, not to mention the hospital bed she was laying on.

Wait.

_ Wait. _

_ Wait a minute. _

Kassu’s eyes shot open, but she couldn’t sit up. Where her arms just that numb? They felt as if they were made of air!

Kass turned her head to both sides, trying to get a good look at her surroundings. Light penetrated through the glass window on her right, that had a view of the whole city. Hospital. Right. To her left was a window that had a view of the hallway beside her room, and Kass could see some nurses pass by in a hurry every now and then.

What the hell happened last night that caused her to be in the hospital? She hated alcohol, just because of mistaking a cup of vodka for water. That was a huge mistake. But that had happened a while ago, when she was nine to be exact. So getting hella drunk last night was off the table. Next?

Kassu thought for a moment, long and hard.

Hit by a car? Nope. Next?

_ Come on Kass! You’re not that stupit! Use your last two brain cells and think!  _

_ Think, think, think! _

That's when it hit her.  _ Where was Kohaku?  _ He had caught up with Kassu yesterday, hadn't he? Then that must mean he’s also in the hospital, or at his house! She hoped he was alright.

She was brought out of deep thought by a knock on the door. The door opened, and in walked a tall woman, who had long black hair and strange faded patterns on her face. She was dressed in the usual doctor’s outfit, and carried a clipboard in one hand, and a three-ringed binder in the other.

“Sakino Kassu?” The woman asked, in which Kass nodded in response.

The woman smiled, and pulled up a chair on the right side of the hospital bed. She placed the binder and clipboard on her lap, and began speaking again. “My name is Dr. Saki, but you may call me Mrs. Hira.” 

Kassu felt more at ease. “My arms feel numb… is that bad?” She asked, a bit of sorrow in her tone.

Hira’s warm smile turned to a more sympathetic one. “Well… that is the problem, you see.” She began, pressing her foot against a button under the bed, that started to lift Kassu so that she was sitting nearly upright, but still lying in the bed.

Kass noticed that her arms weren't there anymore. Literally. “W-what..?” Kass sputtered, as tears pricked her eyes.

Hira put a hand on Kass’s shoulder. “You were found in an alleyway by a local hero… and you were unconscious due to blood loss. In fact, I am completely shocked on how you survived that much blood loss. You should be dead.”

Tears began to slip down Kass’s face, her cheeks burning with melancholy. “What about Kohaku? Where is he? Is he alright?”

“I’m very sorry… but… you were the only one found there.” Hira said with a very remorseful tone.

Kassu’s heart dropped. Kohaku was really gone.  _ Was life even worth living now that her childhood best friend was gone? _

“He’s dead?” Kassu wailed, “He’s really  _ dead!? _ ”

Hira lowered her head. “I’m very sorry Kass.”

“No-!” Kass cried. 

“Shhhh….” Hira hushed. “It’s going to be okay, Kassu. I know that your dear fried is gone, but there’s no happiness in holding onto something that you’ve lost. Please, do try and move on. It’s not healthy.”

Kassu continued to cry. Hira had done everything she could to bring comfort to Kassu.

“I’m going to leave this here for you.” Hira began as she got up from her chair. She placed the binder Kassu had seen her carrying onto the chair. The title on the binder read,  _ Prosthetic Limb Designs _ . When you get the chance, I’d like you to go through this binder and pick out a design you’d like.”

Kassu sniffled nodded her head, then buried her head in her pillow. Hira smiled at Kassu once more, then exited the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Kass was in a world of emotion right now. All she wanted to do was die, and just go back into that dream like state she had been in before Hira had even come into the room. But every time Kass tried to close her eyes, the vivid image of Stain’s shadowy and blood thirsty grin appeared time and time again.

She was so deep into these emotions she was even thinking about attempting to get out of this hospital bed and throw herself at the window, in hopes of it breaking and allowing her to jump to her certain and wanted death. However, she was so deep in thought, that she didn’t notice nor hear the door open a second time, but she was so overwhelmed that she didn’t care. It was only when the person who had entered her room let out a ‘Uh.. hello?’.

Kass sat up and at the foot of her bed stood a teenage boy with spiky black hair, that looked similar to Hira’s. He even had the same strange, faded patterns running up his arms! He was dressed in a nurses outfit, but he looked too young to be an actual nurse.“Are you okay?” The boy asked.

“Um… no…” Kass sniffed as she sat up to get a better look at him. “What’s your name?”

“Ah! My name’s Ethan. Ethan Saki!” He replied cheerfully, lightning Kassu’s mood a bit. “And yours?”

“I’m Kassu. Kassu Sakino.” She smiled weakly. “But please, call me Kass.”

Ethan smiled and made his way to the chair that Hira had left at the side of Kass’s hospital bed. He noted the binder sitting on it and picked it up. “Do you need help reading this?” He asked, pointing at the binder.

“Yeah.” She sighed. 

Ethan noticed her sorrow. “You could use a friend, couldn’t ya?”

Kass’s head perked up at his question. “I-” She began, but she went quiet for a moment. “Yeah… I could.”

Ethan smiled. “I’ll tell you what. I can help you flip the pages of this binder so that you can get a new set of arms, then I can send your pick to my mom, and once you get your arms, I can sneak any fast food you want!” He replied cheerfully. “But! Only if you’ll be my friend.”

Kass cocked her head to one side. “You don’t have any?”

“Well, I have a few, but they don’t go to my school.. and I’m Home-schooled.” Ethan said as she bowed his head. “And I’ve rarely made any friends at the hospital.”

There was silence between them for a few moments, until it was ultimately broken by Kass. “I’ll be your friend. Not just because you’re sneaking me food, but because my only childhood friend is gone.” She replied.

The smile on Ethan’s face never faltered from then on. “Alrighty then!” He cheered. “Let's get you some new arms first!”

* * *

Everyday from that point on, Ethan would deliver her any food that she was craving. They soon quickly became best friends, almost to the point where they acted as if they were siblings. However, it was only a month into Kassu’s stay at the hospital, that Hira happened to walk in on Ethan bringing Kassu some chicken nuggets from Mcdonalds.

“Ethan!” Hira scolded. “What did I tell you about-” She stopped yelling at him when she noticed him holding the binder that she had left for Kassu to look at for her. “By the looks of it, it seems that you have become friends with my son, Ethan.” 

“Is that a bad thing..?” Kass asked nervously. 

Hira shook her head. “Of course not. He’s been quite useful helping me around the hospital. And it seems that I’ve figured out why I’ve had to make the strarge trips to McDonalds and other fast food restaurants.” She said with a smile.

“You’re just in time too! Kass says that they’ve picked out a design for their prosthetic arms!” Ethan replied with joy.

“Ah! Right, which design did you pick?” Hira asked, walking over to where Kassu and Ethan were. 

While the Kassu’s prosthetic arms went into production, Kass herself went into various months of rehab, learning how to live life with and without using the help of the prototype prosthetic arms provided to her by the rehab faculty.

A couple weeks later, there was a knock on the door, and Kass managed to open it using her foot. Hira greeted her with a joyful smile, and came into the room followed by Ethan, who was carrying two large rectangle boxes wrapped in white wrapping paper with confetti patterns on it.

“What’s with the presents?” Kassu asked, “Is it someone’s birthday?”

Hira giggled slightly, “Not quite. However, they are for you Kassu.”

Kassu’s eyes widened and her jaw hung open. “F-for me? I rarely ever get gifts from people!”

“Well, they’re a gift from everyone over in the rehab center. Why don’t you try and open them without using your arms?” Hira asked.

Kassu did so with ease. “T-these are.. They’re..” She stumbled over her own words as she slowly looked up from the packages and up at Hira.

Hira gave Kassu a smile only that of a loving mother would give. “Yes. They are the prosthetic arms that you requested a while back.”

After attaching them to where her arms usually attached, the first thing Kassu did was get up from the hospital bed she was sitting on and gave Hira the biggest hug that she could possibly manage.

“Thank you! Thank you so much Mrs. Saki!” Kassu cried with joy.

Hira hugged her back, and when they parted, Hira pulled out a sheet of paper from her lab coat pocket. “There was also something else that I wanted to address with you and Ethan.” Hira began. “I did some research and came to find that you were left in the foster system at the age of 3. I know that you have been transferred from one family to the next and that you will soon be transferred to your next foster family, but you happen to be in the care of my husband, who is Ethan’s father, Bureizu Saki.”

Kass cocked her head to the side. “Right. But what does Mr. Saki have to do with me being in the foster care system?”

Hira glanced at Ethan, and then back at Kassu. “We were wondering if we could take you in as our own.”

“Like, ask the foster care people if I could stay with you for a bit longer?” Kass guessed, unsure of the point Hira was trying to make.

Hira shook her head while still smiling. “No, no. We were wondering if you would like us to adopt you.”

Kassu cried that day. Not out of anger, not out of fear, and not out of misery. She cried out of pure bliss and joy, hugging her now step-brother Ethan and her now step-mother Hira.

All of the sadness of her child-hood friend Kohaku dying simply melted away. For now, Kassu was happy and living a new life with her new family. 

And that was all that mattered to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kassu: you can't see my arms because im dabbing really fast in either direction and i have been for the last fourteen point seven six years


	13. She Is Sweet, But She Has Sharp Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of a few explosions rocked Kassu to the core. She had had enough. Kass spun around to face her vulgar opponent, activating the claws on her prosthetic arms, ready to fight him.
> 
> “KASSU!” Bakugou screamed as he landed on the same rooftop as she was on. “YOU COWARD!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay- Im sorry no chapters were posted for a little while! I was busy working on getting my grades up and shit. I do plan to re-write the first couple chapters, so keep your eyes open for that!!!
> 
> Yeah i know not as exciting as it seems but I did finally manage to edit the tags so they look nicer so you're welcome for that!!!!
> 
> I also plan to add character ref-sheets of my OC's and concept art of Kass's cafe/home, so once again, keep your eyes open ^-^

Silence was what filled the Cafe. Kass could feel every single pair of eyes burning a hole through her body. It felt like she had angered every single god from every religion in history. Kass took a deep breath, the confidence already pulsing through her body. 

No going back now.

“Woohoo.” Kass snapped back, “You got me. I got attacked by Stain! I’m a vigilante! What else is new?”

“Kassu, we-” Iida started, but Kassu cut him off.

“You _ what?” _Kass shot back, “What were you going to do? Arrest me? I only run messages! I don’t even handle any of the vigilante way of the law stuff anyways!”

“But you work for vigilantes. That’s against the law.” Shinsou added.

Kassu turned and glared at him. “Okay? And?”

“It’s-” Shinsou began, but kept his mouth shut.

There was a moment of silence before Kass piped up again. “Good god, you all are just some dumb fuckin’ goody two shoes heroes!”

After yelling that Kass rushed forwards, shoving Deku and Iida out of her way, and bolting out the door.

“After her!” Shinsou shouted, helping Deku back onto his feet and chasing after Shouta and Iida, who were already out the door.

* * *

Running.

The feeling of the cool night’s air against her skin had always made Kass feel calmer in times of extreme panic or stress.

Even though her quirk didn’t increase her speed of stamina, Kass still found ways to increase them in various ways. It also made running messages back and forth to different vigilante communities quicker. Not to mention her pristine parkour abilities to help her get over and through obstacles easier.

But right now? It was as if she had been preparing for this moment her entire life.

Her mental map of the alleyways filled her head. 

_ Turn right. _

_ Left. _

_ Left again. _

_ Stop! _

Her gut dropped as if something bad was bound to happen. She stopped suddenly and ducked, blending in with the shadows of the alley way just as a flash of green shot past her.

_ “Jesus Christ! Was that the green haired hero dude? He was fast! Well, not as fast as Blue, but thank god I stopped for a moment or he would have smashed into me head on!” _Kass mentally noted.

_ Get to the roof. _

Kass jumped up onto a nearby dumpster, sprung up and grabbed onto the edge of the fire escape ladder and began to quickly make her way up and onto the roof. She glanced behind her to see the burst of flames and a quick flash of ice from the alleyway she had just climbed out off. 

She dodged the red and white haired boy’s attacks, nearly missing his flames as they shot towards her. Kass lept from the rooftop and onto another, managing to out run him significantly.

_ Shit. Shit. Shit! _

On the roof, she continued on running, jumping from building to building, her feet pounding against the flat cement rooftops. Kass certainly wasn’t going to let these hero bastards catch up to her, and she was sure as _ hell _that she wasn’t going to give up her capture without a fight. She had made it to where she was sure that she was several blocks away from the Cafe, and had lost those hero idiots, only to hear the sound of explosions followed by a very familiar vulgar voice.

The sound of a few explosions rocked Kassu to the core. She had had enough. Kass spun around to face her vulgar opponent, activating the claws on her prosthetic arms, ready to fight _ him. _

“KASSU!” Bakugou screamed as he landed on the same rooftop as she was on. “YOU COWARD!”

Kass’s feet seemed to move on their own, and she charged towards him with her claws drawn. Bakugou did the same, and he flung a huge explosion in Kassu’s direction. Kass shielded her face with her arms as dove head on into the explosion. Bakugou was caught off guard as Kass barreled towards him from the remains of the blast, her eyes wide with anger and her sharp teeth bared in an aggressive scowl. He lept backwards, almost losing his footing just as sharp metal claws slashed at him, just barely missing his face.

Almost instinctively, his hand shot out in front of him and he flung another explosion right at her. Kass leapt out of the way, but continued charging at him. She rushed forwards quicker than Bakugou was able to ready another explosion, swiping at his face and catching him on his right cheek with her claw.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have even bothered to check for raccoons that night! I shouldn’t have even bothered to help such a wannabe-asshole-bitchy-hero!”

Bakugou stumbled back a few steps and flung another explosion at Kass. “Well if you weren't a vigilante, then we wouldn’t be fighting, would we!” He yelled back at her with even more anger. “Hell, you’d probably be at the UA by now, wanting to become a wannabe-asshole-bitchy-hero!”

She dogged his explosions again and again, swiping at him with her claws multiple times. She rolled to the side again and propelled a roundhouse kick right to his face. Bakugou swore he could feel the kick echo through all of the nerves in his body, as if he had taken a sucker punch right to the side of his face. Stumbling backwards, he managed to finally throw an uppercut to Kassu’s chin, and she wasn’t able to get out of the way in time, and was thrown back a couple feet.

“Stop this Kassu!” Bakugou yelled, preparing himself for another attack as he watched her come to a stop a few yards away from him. “You can’t beat me!”

Kass wiped the blood now dripping from her nose and mouth as she lifted herself off of the ground with her arms slowly, finally standing to her feet. 

“I. Don’t. CARE!!!” She roared in response, her sharp teeth showing. Bakugou could swear that tears were already forming in her aggressive eyes. Kass let out an inhuman roar that seemed to echo through the alleyways and empty streets below.

From the ground at either side of her rose what looked to be smooth black vines. She threw her arms forwards towards Bakugou and the vines shot forwards, cracking like whips as they snaked tightly around Bakugou’s wrists. He grunted angrily and made various attempts to break free from the vines, (they’re an illusion?) but to no avail.

Kass yelled at him again. This time it hit him hard. 

“I'm not gonna let you stand there and remind me of everything I hate about myself!”

And with that Kass swung her arms down, causing the vines to snap forwards sending a shock-wave of purple-ish towards him. As the whip-lashed Bakugou, they caused a huge purple colored explosion that sent Bakugou flying backwards, only to hit the nearby wall of a roof entrance.

Bakugou groaned in pain, and lifted himself slowly off of the ground, resting on his arm. He glanced up at Kassu, ready to throw some more insults at her when-

She was _ crying. _

Not that Bakugou _ would _have cared about that, it was what sputtered out of her mouth next was what really caught him off guard.

“I never asked for any of this to happen!” She cried, as tears mixed with some blood streamed down her face. _ “I never asked for my arms to be cut off! I never asked to be born as a vigilante!” _

Blood continued to drip from the wound where Kass had struck him with her claws. “Kassu..” He began, but was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice.

“Kass!” Cried a voice from a hooded figure in a white hoodie with a clover on it. It was Toga. She ran in front of Bakugou, with her arms spread out forming a T with her body. “Please stop!”

Kassu also was caught off guard by Toga, who had appeared from the roof entrance that Bakugou had slammed into.

“I can’t bear to see you two fight like this!” She cried, tears pricking her eyes.

From behind them, there was a loud crack. The three of them all looked up to see the large air conditioning unit above Bakugou, Toga, and Kassu tip over and begin to fall. Toga created a rosy-colored bubble around her and Bakugou, but Kass jumped out of they way of Toga’s bubble.

“Kassu- Kassu- _ Kass!” _ Toga cried, only to watch was Kass vanish as the air conditioning unit crashed down upon them.

Toga’s bubble stayed sturdy, and protected her and Bakugou from the AC unit that had befallen upon them. The bubble quickly dissipated, and Toga ran forwards, trying to call out for Kass.

But Kassu was nowhere to be seen.

Toga’s shoulders drooped, and she made her way back towards Bakugou. She extended a hand out to him.

Bakugou was more confused that he was also surprised. _ Toga’s quirk had changed! Hira was right! _ He thought to himself as Toga helped him to his feet.

“You shouldn’t be here Toga.” Bakugou began. “Deku and the others are here looking for Kass, and if they find out you’re with me, they’ll be at our throats.”

Toga bowed her head. “I know.. I heard Kass yelling downstairs. Then I heard everyone run out and decided to chase after Kass and the others to make sure no one got hurt! And you almost did!” She scoffed. “So you’re welcome!”

Bakugou started to get more frustrated. “Well thanks, I guess!” He shot back, “And you’re gonna get hurt next if you don’t go back to the Cafe! Run while you still have the chance.”

Toga tried to make up another argument, but decided that it was best if she went back to the Cafe. Kass would probably be there already, as she didn’t see any trace of her anywhere. She thanked Bakugou and made her way back to the Cafe, unaware that two hooded figures had been watching the whole fight between Kassu and Bakugou.

“_ Is that really her? _” The first figure asked the second one.

“_Yep. That’s Himiko alright. I recognize the blonde hair and chubby cheeks. It’s definitely her._” The second figure responded.

“_ Then lets get a move on before we lose her again. We don’t want Kohaku to find out that we know she’s still alive. _” The first figure continued, and with that the figures began to follow Toga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou (5'7"): Anyone under 5'8"-5'7" can't talk about fighting. What are you gonna do? Headbutt someone in the nipples?
> 
> Blue (5'4"): Say goodbye to your kneecaps, asshole.


	14. Apologies, Introductions, and Broken Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second figure lifted his glowing hand, in which illuminated his face allowing Kassu and Toga to recognize him immediately. Kass lowered her fighting stance and put a hand on her hip. 
> 
> “Really? You go through all the trouble of opening my fucking door only to be a lazy ass and destroy it? Sounds more like couch potatoes instead of actual villains.” She sneered, raising an eyebrow at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see ive been writing non-stop (haha Hamilton reference) but yeah, recently ive been in a good mood so do expect new chapters soon!
> 
> also the concept art of Kassu's Cafe is under works currently! Once i'm done building it in Minecraft and then drawing it on paper I'll post it at the end of one of my chapters (preferably the first few chapters)
> 
> hope y'all are having a great day today! im going to see the new sonic movie with a group of friends later today so im excited!
> 
> :)

“Kass…!” Ethan growled, grabbing Kass by the chin and examining her bruised and charred face. “What the fuck were you doing while I was out with Mom getting groceries?!”

Kassu pulled away from Ethan’s grasp and rubbed her sore cheek. “Boxing.” She replied nonchalantly.

Ethan raised his eyebrow suspiciously. “With… explosives..?” He inquired.

Kass shook her head. “Naw, I made something explode in the kitchen, but I managed to not set the house on fire.” She sputtered, “Can you at least heal the bruises for me? They really hurt.”

Ethan rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine. But you owe me sushi later.” He grumbled. Ethan set the bags of groceries down in the kitchen area and returned to where Kass was sitting in the seating area. He pulled a chair beside Kass and sat in it, then proceeding to hover his hands over the charred and bruised areas of her face. His hands began to glow green, and the bruises along with the charred portions of Kass’s face disappeared.

He lowered his hands and sighed. “You really need to be more careful when boxing with Teza. She may be our step aunt, but she doesn’t fuck around when it comes to teaching self-defense.”

“I know.” Kass mumbled, getting up from the table. “You need any help with putting the groceries away?”

Ethan nodded his head. “Yes.. since I used my quirk to heal your stupid mistake wounds, I would appreciate if you helped me put the groceries away, you dumb-ass.” He smirked.

Kass elbowed him playfully, and they disappeared behind the counter and into the kitchen area. “So, where’d explosive blondie and his friends run off too? I could have sworn that I saw a bunch of heroes from Class-1A run past mom and I in the alleyways.” Ethan asked, putting away the eggs he was holding into the refrigerator.

“Ah. He went home finally, so I doubt we’ll see them again.” Kass lied, placing the Napa cabbage she had grabbed out of one of the bags into the fridge next to the sink. “Blue would have been freaking out though.”

“What? Why?” Ethan asked, putting away the last few jugs of milk into the fridge and several packs of dried noodles into the pantry, and leaning against the counter by the sink.

“Well, Ingenium was here. They came in looking for Bakugou, along with Deku, Shouta, and that purple haired kid who can hypnotize people with his voice.” She laughed, "Blue would have gone nuts!" Her head turned as the bell over the door rang, followed by the sound of an over excited child. “Speak of the devil!”

* * *

In bounced a young girl with black hair and blue eyes, along with a forest green velociraptor tail with a blue stripe that ran up from the tail, along her arms and up to the sides of her face, right behind her eyes. 

She was followed by a taller girl, who had similar features, except her tail was black with a golden stripe that also ran up the sides of her face, behind her eyes. The girl also had long black quills poking out from her back.

The shorter girl was wearing a pink varsity jacket with a yellow star on the back of it, blue jean shorts with white sneakers, while the taller girl wore a black tank top that acted as a crop-top, and black leggings.

“Kass, Kass, Kass, Kass!” The young girl chanted, jumping up and seating herself on one of the seats at the counter.

“He-ya Blue, heya India.” Kass chirped with a smile. “What can I getcha?”

India nodded her head with a small smile, and sat herself beside her over energized younger sister, Blue. “Two bowls of beef ramen with extra ginger and a side of rice. Then a melon soda for Blue, and water for me.” India replied nonchalantly.

Kass nodded to Ethan, who nodded in response and got started cooking in the kitchen.

“So, how the UA treating you Blue?” Kass asked, pulling up a stool from behind the counter.

Blue was vibrating with energy in her seat. “The UA is amazing! So many cool people!! I’ve even made a couple friends with some of the upperclassmen!!” She parroted excitedly. 

Kass smiled. “Well, sounds like you’re having fun. I hope that my application goes through this year, since I got held back due to my rehab.” She laughed.

Just then, the bell over the door rang, and in walked Toga. Kassu froze.  _ Shit. Didn’t she intervene between Bakugou and I when we were fighting? Come on Kass, you stupid dumb bitch! Play it cool! You have guests!! _

Toga didn’t say anything or even acknowledge Kass’s or India and Blue’s presence. She just walked past everyone, made her way up the stairs, and slammed the door.

Kass glanced back at Blue and India. “Excuse me for a sec.” She apologized, and quickly made her way up the stairs after Toga.

* * *

“Toga?” She asked, knocking on the door of Toga’s room. “You in there?”

There was some silence, but a muffled voice. “Go away.”

Kass sighed. “Can’t. I live here.” 

Silence.

“Oh come on, you have to admit that one was funny.” Kass continued.

More silence.

“Look, I’m sorry I ran off like that. I didn’t mean to scare you like that. It was stupid. I’m stupid.” She sighed. “Bakugou’s friends; who I think you might’ve known from previous events; found out that I’m a vigilante. But I don’t do any of the illegal shit. All I do is take notes of different quirks and deliver messages for my community. Stupid, I know. I feel like shit because of it. I pushed everyone away without a second thought.” Kass rambled, leaning against the wall beside the door.

The silence was almost too much to bear, but Kass kept talking.

“I didn’t even expect you to intervene between my fight with Bakugou. I thought you were sleeping, or playing video games, or even training to fight without your prosthetic leg.” Kass went on, “You caught me completely off guard, and I didn’t know what to do… you scared me… So I ran. Then I realized you’ve been through the same things I’ve been through. Losing a limb, losing your friends… I felt so bad. I shouldn’t have ran away from you like that. I’m a complete and utter useless shit bag of a friend.”

Kass let out another sigh, and she moved to start down the hallway and make her way to the stairs when Toga’s door opened. Kass spun around, and there, standing in the dimmed hallway lights, was Himiko Toga, messy blonde hair, wrinkled green skirt, clover hoodie and all.

“You’re not as useless as I am, Kass.” She stifled. Toga lifted her head and Kass got a good look at her face. She had been crying, as her eyes were red and puffy, snot and tears dripping from her face. Her face was red and her lips trembled, as if she was prone to balling her eyes out once more. “I-!”

Before Toga could say anymore, Kass pulled her into a hug, rubbing circles on Toga’s back as the girl in her arms sobbed softly. “Hey there.. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. You’re safe here.” Kass whispered softly, “And don’t ever say you’re more useless than I am. We can be useless together, while we heal from the wounds placed upon us.”

Toga removed herself from the hug, and wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve. “Thanks Kass..” She sniffled, “I didn’t realize that you’d also had two of your limbs removed, and that you’d lost a friend.. I shouldn’t have ignored you when I came in.. I’m sorry.”

Kass smiled warmly at Toga. “Don’t mention it. You’re a friend of mine, and I always treat friends with the utmost respect. Even if it’s trying to make them come out of their room.”

Toga and Kass both laughed at the last bit that Kassu had mentioned. They made their way back down the stairs and into the Cafe. “Ah! I almost forgot to introduce you to my friends!” Kass chirped suddenly, when they reached the bottom of the stairs. “Blue, India, this is Himiko Toga! Toga, this is Blue and her older sister India, they both go to the UA.”

Blue nearly jumped out of her seat as she made her way over to shake Toga’s hand. “Hi! I’m Blue Ishikawa, and that’s my sister, India Ishikawa- even though Kassu already introduced us I always like to introduce myself a second time!” She cheered.

Toga smiled, albeit a bit confused, and shook both of their hands. “Its nice to meet you!” She responded pleasantly, “And it’s probably best if I also introduce myself a second time. My name is Himiko Toga, ex villain and future hero!”

_ “Ex villain?” _ A raspy voice called out.

* * *

Kassu spun around. She hadn't even heard the bell over the door open! Whatever the case, in the remains of a decayed door stood two hooded figures. Kassu stepped in front of Toga, and India stepped in front of Blue, both of them in protective stances.

“Who are you?” Kass shot at the figures, “And why the hell did you destroy my door?”

The second hooded figure stepped forward, his hand glowing a light blue color. “Where is she.” The figure asked coldly.

Kass and India looked at each other in confusion. “Who’s she?” India snapped.

The figure with the glowing hand pointed with his free hand at Toga. “Her.”

“Blue, go upstairs.” India snapped again.

“But-”

“NOW.”

Blue hesitated for a moment, then made her way upstairs, leaving Kass, India, Toga, and Ethan to deal with these randoms who had destroyed the Cafe door; which Kassu wasn’t too happy about.

The second figure lifted his glowing hand, in which illuminated his face allowing Kassu and Toga to recognize him immediately. Kass lowered her fighting stance and put a hand on her hip. 

“Really? You go through all the trouble of opening my fucking door only to be a lazy ass and destroy it? Sounds more like couch potatoes instead of actual villains.” She sneered, raising an eyebrow at him.

India and Ethan looked at Kass in a bit of shock. “Wait you know them?” Ethan asked.

“A little.” Kass replied, “They’ve come in a couple times for ramen and other foods. I don’t judge.”

Toga seemed to tremble in her spot. Kass noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder. “You okay, Toga?”

She nodded and stepped forwards towards the figures. “I thought you two were dead!” She spoke with a shaky voice, full of amazement with a tad of melancholy. Toga ran forwards and wrapped her arms around the figure whose hand had been glowing.

“Dabi! Tomura! You’re both okay!” She cried, hugging the black haired boy harder.

The boy removed his hood, revealing his stitched and burned up face. The other boy removed his hood as well, revealing his light blue hair that fell down to the sides of his cheeks. His lips were incredibly chapped, and he had multiple scars on the sides of his mouth and a few over his right eye.

“Who are these maggots?” The blue haired boy asked, narrowing his eyes at Kass, India, and Ethan.

Toga let go of the black haired boy, and threw a punch at the blue haired boy playfully. “They’re not maggots Tomura! They saved me, so I owe my life to them!” She sniffled, wiping her happy tears with the sleeve of her hood.

“Is that why you have… that?” The black haired boy asked, pointing at Toga’s prosthetic limb.

Toga nodded her head and sighed. “Yes. One of those damn shadow creatures caught me in the stomach and also mauled my leg. They some lady healed the wound on my stomach and when I woke up I had this strange gem on my belly button that allows me to generate shields and stuff, it's a long story. Then I ran into this girl named Valerian, and she helped me get to a hospital and then Kassu’s step-mom made a prosthetic leg for me, and her I am now! Alive! And both of you are alive!”

Tomura and the black haired boy looked at each other and back at Kass, India, and Ethan. The black haired boy stepped forwards and up to Kassu. He was much taller than her, probably about six feet at most. The boy held out his hand out to Kass. She noticed that along the top of his hand was a row of stitches the clung to the purple-charred skin near his wrists.

“Dabi.” He spoke with a calm voice.

Kass didn’t even hesitate for a second. (no judgement remember?) She shook his hand with hers, and she could tell he was a bit caught off guard by the cold metal of her prosthetic arms.

“Kassu. But please, call me Kass.” She responded with a grin.

Tomura apologized for destroying the Cafe door, but Kass told him it was alright. As long as Toga was happy, that was all that Kass really cared about. The six of them made their way upstairs, and sat down in the living room, where Valerian was watching Blue play video games.

* * *

“Hey Val!” Toga called, cheering happily as she ran over to where the two girls were sitting in the middle of the floor. 

“Oh! Hey Toga!” She replied with a happy smile as everyone filed in and sat on either the floor and couch. Toga sat on the floor beside her. 

“Who are they?” Valeria asked, nodding her head in Dabi and Tomura’s direction.

“Oh! These are my friends from when I was back in the League of Villains.” She continued. “That’s Dabi, the one with the stitched up face,” Pointing at Dabi. “And that person beside him is Tomura. His quirk is similar to yours, except everything he touches decays.”

Valerian looked at her hands for a moment. The gloves that she wore helped her when it came to physical contact, so she wouldn’t cause people to accidentally fall into a coma-like sleep for a few hours.

“Hold on one moment.” Valerian excused herself and ran to her room. She tore through her room, digging through all of her clothes until she found what she was looking for. From the drawer she pulled an extra pair of the glove that she was wearing. Valerian smiled and made her way back into the living room where everyone was gathered.

Valerian approached Tomura nervously, not knowing whether or not the villain would accept a gift from a student at the UA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [playing minecraft]
> 
> Dabi: yo, handy mandy where the fuck are you
> 
> Tomura, stuck in two block deep hole in a cave, sobbing: i don't fucking know


	15. They're Back; and They're Not Very Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one thing ran through Kassu’s mind as she pulled that empty 40 ounce glass bottle from a secret compartment on the wall in front of her. Scatter.
> 
> Only one word left Kassu’s lips as she threw the bottle on the ground with all of her might.
> 
> “SCATTER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: i'm going to re-write the first four chapters!
> 
> My adhd brain: forget that, lets not do our homework so we lose our phone because of grade so you can't upload that concept art you've been working on
> 
> Me: what
> 
> also me: lets read mha manga instead of doing homework so I can write the characters better

Tomura raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at the gloves, then glanced back at the young neko-girl who was offering them, giving her an incredulous stare of unamusement. 

“And why should I be accepting a gift from one of you shitty UA kids?” He asked stoically, noticing that the older dinosaur-tailed girl was glaring at him while covering her sister’s ears.

The neko-girl seemed to be losing her patience rather quickly. “Well, first off, you should be lucky I happened to stumble upon your friend Himiko.” She huffed. “Second of all, I have a similar quirk to yours, so I’m offering a solution so you don’t keep destroying everything you touch!”

“You wanna say that again, Neko-bitch?” He intoned threateningly.

“I have a name! It’s Valerian, you chapped-lipped prick!” The girl shot back.

“Why you little-!” Tomura began, when a hand fell on his shoulder.

“Dude, stop being such a pissy-asshole.” Dabi said. “She saved Himiko’s life, so the least you can do to thank her is by accepting her gift.”

Tomura rolled his eyes and took the gloves from the neko-girl’s hands. “Fine. If it’ll make you eff off then whatever.” He groaned in annoyance.

He slipped the gloves over their respective fingers on either hand, not completely satisfied by their style--but he could manage. He noticed the neko-girl (Valerian wasn’t it?) sitting over by Toga and that other younger dinosaur-tailed girl. She had mentioned something about having a similar quirk to his while she was arguing with him over the gloves she had given him.

_ Pshh. Similar quirk my ass. _ Tomura thought to himself. _ Like she’s been through the same traumatizing events that I have! Pu-lease. My quirk kills people. What does yours do? Turn people into clowns or something? _

Tomura then noticed that she was wearing the same gloves that were given to him. _ Ah. So she does have a touch-based quirk. Bet it’s something stupid and dumb, like turning people into trees. Clown trees probably. _

“Hey, cat-girl.” He called. She glanced at him with a questioning look. “What did you say your quirk was? Cat-touch or something?”

Tomura got a small kick out of his joke when Valerian furrowed her eyebrows. “No.” She huffed with annoyance. “My quirk is a combination of physical and touch. Physical being the cat ears and tail, while touch being my ability to cause people to fall into a coma-like state for a few hours when I touch someone with my entire hand.”

She scoffed and turned around, continuing her conversation with the two other girls. Sleep touch. That could be used in so many different ways that it hurt Tomura’s own brain just thinking about it. However… a small part of him wanted to give Valerian the biggest hug known to man, because he’d never received a gift from anyone. And the fact that this gift she had given him would keep him from destroying the things he secretly loved. Like dogs. Especially dogs.

Particularly Corgis.

* * *

That raccoon-tailed girl, Kass, had returned from the Kitchen with plates of food that were handed around to everyone. After a bit of eating, Toga spoke up.

“So what happened?” She asked, directing her question to Tomura and Dabi.

“Huh?” Dabi hummed, in between mouthfuls of rice. He hadn’t had a home-cooked meal in what felt like forever. “What do you mean?”

Toga grabbed a fistful of her skirt nervously. “After you gave me time to escape from those shadow creatures that _ Kohaku _sent after me. How were you-”

A plate was dropped and shattered at Kassu’s feet. She stared at Toga, then back at Dabi and Tomura with wide, fearful eyes; full of surprise and shock. “Sa… say… say that name again…?” Kass asked quietly, her body seemingly beginning to tremble slightly, as if she had just come face-to-face with her favorite Pro Hero.

Toga cocked her head to one side. “_ Kohaku _?”

The world around Kassu seemed to just freeze on its own. _ Kohaku. Kohaku. Kohaku. _Why did that name sound so familiar??

Kass closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, the world was no-longer frozen. She shook her head, “Nothing. Just sounded familiar. Probably just hearing things.” Kass laughed nervously, hoping that no one had picked up on the nervousness now flooding her insides. “Continue on.”

She grabbed a broom and began sweeping the shattered remains of the broken plate into the dustpan while Toga continued on talking with Dabi and Tomura.

“As I was saying, how were you two able to escape?” Toga asked.

Dabi cleared his throat, “Well, after we bought you some time, I knew that we were both in for it.” He began. “So as soon as you had disappeared, I immediately spun around and shot blue flames right at _ Kohaku’s _ stupid-ass face, blinding him momentarily. Then I grabbed Tomura’s arm and booked it the hell outta there. Not even thinking about looking back.”

“And what does that make you now?”

Dabi shrugged his shoulders and leaned back into the couch. “Dunno. I mean, we won’t be goin’ back to the League of Villains anytime soon with what's his face in command.” He sighed, “Guess that makes us ex-villains like you Himiko, right Tomura?”

Tomura rolled his eyes and folded his arms as he too leaned back to the couch, groaning in annoyance. “I guess… But as long as I don’t gotta see those stupid-ass UA assholes ever again.”

“Hey!” Valerian, Blue, Ethan, and India all gasped in shock.

“I’m not talkin’ about you idiots!” Tomura spat. “I’m talking about those assholes Deku, Bakugou and the others. They’re the real wannabe-bitches.”

“Tell me about it.”

Tomura turned to see Kass dumping the broken plate remains into the garbage can. “And what do you know about them, huh?”

Kass put the broom aside and brushed off excess dust that had accumulated on her jeans. “Oh I don’t know… having six of them barge into your Cafe demanding why you have blondie mc blasty pants hostage? Oh! How about having all six of them, including blondie mc blasty pants, all force you to talk about past traumas? And even having all seven of them hunting for you, in which you end up having to fight with blondie mc blasty pants-!”

She covered her mouth. _ Shit, shit, shiiiit! _ Definitely should _ not _ have said that. Especially when you lied to your step-brother about how you go all beat up earlier.

“KASS!!!” Ethan stormed, grabbing Kassu by her ear. “So that’s why your face was all charred and bruised!”

“I’m sorry-wowowowowow Ow-WW!” She screeched, “I’m sorry! ow oW Ow-WW!”

“You lied to me!!” He shouted. “Now you owe me double the sushi and a heartfelt apology for making your _ beloved _step-brother use his quirk to heal your stupid bruises.” Making his argument as dramatic as he could possibly manage. This resulted in Kassu slapping him. Which he did partly deserve for teasing his step-sister.

“Wait, seven of them UA assholes came barging in here?” Tomura asked, partially dumb-founded by the points Kassu had laid out before him.

Kass rubbed her ear in pain, continuing her statement. “Yeah. And I thought they were supposed to be heroes, but NOOO! They all have to go effing _ ballistic _when I mention that I work for vigilantes!”

Tomura nodded his head in agreement. “Yep, that’s them alright.”

“What if they come back?” Dabi asked.

Toga shook her head. “Nah. I doubt they will. After I intervened in Kassu and Bakugou’s fight, Bakugou told me to run off because he didn’t want the others to find him talking with a ‘villain’.”

“Couldn't you have just said that you’re an ex-villain who’s being rehabilitated into becoming a better person? They probably would have believed you.” Ethan spoke up, “That is, if they aren’t all ‘villains stay villains’ minded.”

Toga shrugged her shoulder. “Dunno. But I’d rather stay here with you guys instead of heading off with those bozos. You guys are way nicer to people who’ve had a troubled past than any other people I’ve met. And trust me, I’ve met a lot of dum-dums.”

“Well, I have always had an open mind for offering hospitality for those in need.” Kass hummed happily. “Any small bits of kindness can really have a huge effect on the way some people may view others and the world around them.”

Kass froze for a moment. The sound of a chair being knocked over from down stairs sent shivers down hers and everyone’s spines, silence quickly filling the room. Kass glanced over at Tomura, Dabi, and Toga, motioning for Toga to take them into her room.

“The rest of you, also hide.” Kassu commanded quietly but with a firm attitude. “India, Ethan, you’re with me.”

Ethan and India nodded their heads with confirmation. Blue switched the T.V. off and followed Valerian and the others to Toga’s room. Kass readied the claws on her prosthetic arms, and unlocked the door that lead downstairs into the Cafe. She opened it slowly, and motioned for Ethan and India to follow. As they crept down the stairs, Kass swore she heard more movement, and some talking that she couldn’t make out. The lights were on, so someone definitely was down there, as they must have fumbled around in the darkness looking for the light switch.

* * *

Kass got to the third-to-last step and paused. She motioned for Ethan and India to stop, and placed a finger over her mouth, reminding them to be _ extremely _quiet. Kass slowly peeked around the wall, only to see what she had honestly been dreading the whole time after her fight with Bakugou and the others.

Sitting around one of the tables were two Pro Heroes, and the five UA students that she and Tomura had been talking crap about, _ including _blondie mc blasty pants.

Bakugou hadn’t been trying to help Toga not get caught. He was trying to get everyone in the Cafe residence caught for helping vigilantes, herself included.

It was also Bakugou who noticed her spying on everyone too. Which caught the attention of everyone else sitting at that table too.

They were all staring over in her general direction now. Right at her.

Only one thing ran through Kassu’s mind as she pulled that empty 40 ounce glass bottle from a secret compartment on the wall in front of her. _ Scatter. _

Only one word left Kassu’s lips as she threw the bottle on the ground with all of her might.

_ “SCATTER!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kass, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, passing Bakugou, Uraraka, Kirishima, Deku, Shinsou, Iida, Todoroki, Aizawa, and Present Mic: "Heeey!"
> 
> Them, oblivious to Kass passing them again, this time carying a katana: "Heeey!"
> 
> Them realizing that she's the vigilante Bakugou told them about: "What!"


	16. After the Fight and Before the Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deku was already scribbling down in his notebook. “Any descriptions of said tricks?” He asked.
> 
> “Yeah, there was one called Joe.” He sneered.
> 
> “Joe what?”
> 
> “Joe mama-!” Bakugou snorted, but was cut off by four-eyes.
> 
> “Now is not the time for jokes Bakugou!” Iida frowned, waving his arm in military-like fashion. “What kind of moves should we be worried about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 chapters already??? holy guacamole i'm on a roll!!!!!!!
> 
> yep, its me, back at it a again with yet another chapter of this trashy fanfic.
> 
> i'm currently trying to figure out where to put the romance in for future chapters, so that'll be coming up real soon. ive also been catching up on my reading of the manga (currently on book 9) so that i have a better idea of how to write the cannon characters; i.e Tomura still being a jerk around characters who are affiliated with being a hero or going to the UA, like when Valerian was giving him the gloves.
> 
> :D i honestly feel like a better writer than I was in my older days when i was writing Voltron fics. also the fact that this is my most liked fic fills my heart with joy and keeps me writing more. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the support. :)

Bakugou watched as Toga scampered off into the night. He knew she would be going back to the Cafe, as he along with Uraraka and Kirishima actually knew that she was living at the Cafe.

The thought of the Cafe brought his mind to Kass. He thought about what she’d yelled during her fight with him. The fact that she had charged at him head on without the slightest hesitation caught him a little off guard, as many people would try and avoid his explosions for they can wear you down quite easily.

_ “I’m not just gonna stand there and remind me of everything I hate about myself!”  _

What was she reminded of whenever she looked at him? Was it because he had a more effective quirk than hers? He had to admit, the vines she had created must have been an illusion as he remembered her saying that her quirk was  _ Cheshire Cat _ ; which on its own sounded flashy and seemed to be pretty strong; even while not knowing what the possible side effects could be.

It hit him.  _ Her arms!  _ How could he have been so stupid! She’d gone through that much pain only to be at a disadvantage. He could have totally blew those metal arms right off, ending the fight a lot quicker than he would have expected.

She was jealous that he had a quirk that affected his hands and arms. No wonder she was so angry too. He had been quite an asshole to her when the others showed up.

Not to mention he had forced her to tell the truth about what happened to her arms. Without realizing that it was something she  _ really _ didn’t want to talk about.

So that was why she lied to them. Trauma did have a serious effect on the brain, affect a person both mentally and physically. 

Regret had already begun to nestle in his stomach. Him? With regret!? No… that couldn’t be possible! He had no regret when screaming or threatening the other UA students.

_ So why was he feeling regret for some damn vigilante who’d given him so much hospitality? _

“Kachan!”

Bakugou spun around to face- deku. Why did it have to be stupid deku?

The green haired boy made his way over to him, being followed by half-n-half, and his boyfriend Kirishima. A few moments later, Shinsou and four-eyes showed up.

“What happened to you Bakugou?” Iida asked, partially alarmed at the sight of Bakugou’s bruises, especially the wound on his face; which had stopped bleeding by this point.

“It was Kass. I cornered her here, but she wouldn’t go without a fight.” He grumbled. “I wouldn’t want to take her on again so soon, cause she’s got some nasty half-assed tricks up her damn tank-top.”

deku was already scribbling down in his notebook. “Any descriptions of said tricks?” He asked.

“Yeah, there was one called Joe.” He sneered.

“Joe what?”

“Joe mama-!” Bakugou snorted, but was cut off by four-eyes.

“Now is not the time for jokes Bakugou!” Iida frowned, waving his arm in military-like fashion. “What kind of moves should we be worried about?”

Bakugou furrowed his eyebrows as he spoke. “She had this one move where she created these illusion-like vines that sprouted from the ground on either side of her. Then she threw her hands in front of her and the vines shot forwards and wrapped around my forearms, keeping me from blasting her away into oblivion. Before I knew it, she did some sort of whiplash with her arms, and I was thrown back into that wall over there in a huge purple-colored explosion.”

deku finished writing down Bakugou’s description of Kass’s move-set. He put his notebook back into his bag and turned back to Iida. “What should we do now? I mean, Uraraka isn't back yet, should we contact Present Mic and Eraser-Head?”

Iida nodded his head. “Yes. She’s more dangerous than she looks as it seems, so we will need to call for backup. Plus we need more information regarding her being a vigilante.”

As they made their way towards a safer location, Kirishima slowed down a bit so that he could walk side by side with his boyfriend.

“You doing’ okay there Katsuki?” He asked, giving him a concerning look that only a lover could give.

Bakugou slowly shook his head. This gave Kirishima the incentive to plant a quick kiss on the other boy’s lips. 

Bakugou sighed and intertwined his hand with Kirishima’s as they walked. In his mind, he thought about Kassu. He hoped that she and Toga had made it back safely back to the Cafe. Because he knew that when they went back there with Present Mic and Eraser Head, Kass would never trust him again.

* * *

Uraraka on the other hand was in the midst of a crisis. One, she had ditched her friends to check on Toga. Second, when she had checked on Toga, the girl was crying. And third, in the midst of Uraraka trying to calm Toga down, Toga kissed her on the lips. And fourth- she was sitting in Toga’s room with two villains, one ex-villain, and two UA students who were vigilantes.

Not to mention that she’d been cornered by the two villains, and they were questioning her on why the hell she was in Toga’s room.

Toga, (bless her soul) saw Tomura and Dabi looming threateningly over Uraraka. “Hey! Leave her alone you idiots!” She huffed angrily, smacking them both on the backs of their heads. “We’re ex-villains remember! Try and be a little bit more respectful to other people! Including heroes!”

“Well why the hell is she in  _ your  _ room!?” Dabi demanded, grimacing as he rubbed the back of his head.

“So what if she’s in my room! She’s my girl- I-I mean she’s my friend!” Toga huffed with even more anger, her face covered in a red blush.

“Sounds more like she’s your girlfriend than your friend.” Valerian stifled, trying to contain her laughter.

Both Uraraka and Toga’s faces were a deep shade of red. “N-no! W-w-we’re j-just friends!!!” Toga stammered.

“Just friends my ass. Admit it Toga, you like Uraraka!” Tomura sneered, receiving a jab in the ribs from Valerian.

“Don’t pester them! We’re in the midst of someone breaking into the Cafe because  _ someone  _ destroyed the door!” She snapped.

“Uh guys..?” 

“Well I wouldn’t have destroyed it if someone hadn’t ran off with some random vigilantes!” He shot back.

“Guys.”

“Well maybe if you had ran away with her, we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

“She’s a hero! If I remember correctly, Toga literally tried to kill her multiple times!” Tomura protested. “Villains and Heroes don’t just magically become enemies to friends to lovers!”

“GUYS!”

“What!?” Tomura and Valerian both shouted in unison as they turned to Toga.

“Stop arguing first of all, and second off all; so what if I’m in love with a hero!? I chose not to be a villain after what  _ Kohaku _ did to me, and I’m trying to get my life outta the damn gutters, and if it weren't for that mysterious lady who gave me this new quirk and Valerian who found me, I wouldn’t be here yelling at you!” Toga argued, almost jumping up and down like a little toddler.

“But!” Tomura protested once more. “We’re supposed to be the bad guys! I should have killed you all by now! Why is it once you get some new fancy quirk that you wanna become a dumb hero just like that?”

Toga glared at him and detached her prosthetic leg, holding it up for everyone to see. “This.” She said angrily. “ _ Kohaku  _ did this. A villain did this to another villain.  _ Kohaku _ is up to no good, for neither heroes nor villains.”

Tomura looked like he had just seen Midoriya punch All Might in the face. He watched in shock as Toga reattached her leg, and helped Uraraka to her feet. In doing so, she squeezed Uraraka’s hand and planted a chaste kiss on the other girls lips. She quickly pulled away and summoned a rosy shield on her right arm, lifting it into the air.

“We should prove that  _ Kohaku  _ is the real villain! We’ve been betrayed and left on our own, so we need to fight back so we can prove that we are no longer under his rule!” She cheered. “Who’s with me?”

It was quiet for a moment until Dabi raised his fist into the air. “I am.  _ Kohaku  _ tried to kill all three of us. So we need to show him that we aren't to be toyed with.”

Blue also raised her fist in the air. “Yeah! I have no idea who this  _ Kohaku _ person is, but he sounds like a total jerk-face! And we gotta put him in his place!”

“I agree. He sounds like a threat to both Heroes and Villains, so we need to work together to take him down!” Valerian cheered along, punching up into the air.

It was a moment before Tomura’s gloved hand went up into the air. “I guess… I’m in too…” He began, “I realize now that once we ran from  _ Kohaku _ , we were no longer the villains we were before. Maybe we could prove that we are no-longer as evil as we used to be, and that evil should be brought to… jus-”

His stomach churned on that word. It made him sick.

_ Justice. _

Tomura never thought that in his entire life-time he’d actually have to say  _ that  _ word. But he needed to.  _ Kohaku _ had tried to kill him and his friends, so  _ Justice  _ needed to be brought upon him.

“J-jus…” He stammered, trying to get the word out of his mouth. He took a moment and took a deep breath, then continued on.

“ _ Kohaku  _ needs to be brought to… I can’t believe I’m saying this...  _ Justice _ .”

Dabi placed a hand on Tomura’s shoulder, giving him a smirk, also earning a playful elbowing from Valerian.

Uraraka’s face brightened. She wasn’t nervous anymore, even in the presence of three ex-villains; one of which was now her girlfriend. Maybe, just maybe she would be able to explain to the others why they should trust their ‘mortal enemies’, as it seemed that a common enemy had presented itself.

“Shit!” Uraraka suddenly exclaimed. “I just remembered that I was supposed to catch up with the others!”

A loud crashing of a bottle and Kassu screaming ‘Scatter!’ could be heard from downstairs.

“Too late now.” Dabi said, suddenly stepping in front of Toga and her girlfriend. “You’re gonna have a lot of explaining to do now that your ‘friends’ have broken into the Cafe.”

“What do we do?!” Blue exclaimed, jumping up from where she was sitting on the floor.

“We do what Kass just did.” Uraraka began, “Scatter.”

They all swarmed from Toga’s room, and all in different directions through the upstairs of the cafe. Toga, Dabi, and Tomura all put their hoods up in hopes of not being recognized, while Erin and Paramore; who had also heard the Kass yell and the bottle shatter; prepared to defend their home.

Everyone in the building prepared themselves for what was to come bursting through the door that lead to the Cafe downstairs. They all were prepared to defend themselves, even at the cost of their positions and life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kassu @ herself: I dont give a fuck if u think nobody love you bitch I love u
> 
> Also Kassu @ herself: go crazy ahhhhh go stupid


	17. Before Her Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But…”
> 
> Aizawa glanced up at him. “But… what?”
> 
> “They're a vigilante.”
> 
> Silence fell between the two of them.
> 
> “A vigilante?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, before you read this chapter, I recommend you go re-read chapters 2-5 because I went back and re-wrote some scenes from those chapters because they didn't quite fit with the plot.
> 
> now before you run off and read this chapter (sorry, one more thing!) let me explain what time this chapter takes place in the story. 
> 
> This chapter takes place after the fight with Bakugou and Kassu, but before Kassu goes up to talk with Toga after Toga returns to the Cafe.
> 
> Also, Bakugou was the only person they felt comfortable telling that they were Non-binary. I don't write her with the They/Them/Their pronouns only because everyone else around Kassu doesn't know that they're non-binary. (This is because Kassu doesn't want to force it upon anyone that they're non-binary.)
> 
> I also suck at writing slow burns. That is the main reason why Toga/Uraraka's relationship is a bit rushed. But I'm working on ways to fix that! Sorry about that!
> 
> Also thank you all for the support! 22 Kudos is my highest holding record, and i personally want to thank all of you for continuing to read my story! 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 17!! :)

“Glad you’re back, Bakugou.” Aizawa avowed. “Well, more or less injured, but still particularly okay.”

Bakugou nodded his head quietly. He was sitting in the office room of Aizawa’s home, while everyone was re-grouping in the living room with Eri and Yamada.

“Was there anything you’d wanted to talk about in particular?” Aizawa asked with a smooth, quiet tone. 

“Yes. It’s about what happened after I’d gotten kidnapped by those damn villains again.” Bakugou uttered. “I’d managed to out run my captors, and I ended up running into this strange girl. She must’ve knew I was in trouble or something, because the next thing I knew, she was offering me a place to stay while the captors-running-a muck-looking-for-my-ass died down a bit.”

"You met a girl?" Aizawa asked, slightly confused about how Bakugou’s mood shifted. “What is she like?”

“I don’t know where to start. She- I mean, _They’ve_ got the biggest heart out of anyone I’ve ever met. They can be really intimidating to strangers, but once you get to know them, they care so much about everyone around them. They’ll do anything to keep them safe or just make them smile. And they’re so funny! They make me laugh harder than anyone else can. It’s amazing, because they’ve been through so much. The world has been... really terrible to them. It’s almost too horrible to believe.” 

Bakugou paused for a moment, then clenched his fist and continued. “But they’re so strong. They’re not letting it hold them back at all, in fact they’re using their past to push themselves towards creating a better future for everyone.”

Aizawa began to take some notes on the paper in front of him. “Mhm. I see.” He mumbled. “Can you describe them for me?”

“Hell yeah I can. They're pretty wacky looking in my opinion.” Bakugou began, “They had short, platinum blonde hair and pink eyes with cross-hairs for pupils. The two most prominent features of them are their poofy striped tail and their prosthetic arms.”

“Prosthetic arms..?”

“Yep. Says that they were attacked by Stain when they were about fifteen.”

Aizawa nodded slowly and continued taking notes. “Did they ever tell you what their quirk was?”

Bakugou nodded. “Yeah. Said it was Cheshire Cat or something. They're able to cast illusions and teleport, yet they're not working with the League of Villains.”

“Cheshire Cat. Sounds like an interesting quirk. I’ve never heard of a quirk like that.” Aizawa hummed, scribbling down some more on the paper.

“But…”

Aizawa glanced up at him. “But… what?”

“They're a vigilante.”

Silence fell between the two of them.

“A _vigilante_?”

“Yes..” Bakugou groaned. “But they only run messages back and forth to communities. Dumb, I know. Their step-mom runs a prosthetic limb surgery and rehab center near the Cafe. Never met their step-dad though.”

“Did anything happen while you were hiding out at their home?”

“Yeah. Remember that Villain, Himiko Toga?” Bakugou asked.

“Yes. She stabbed me once.”

Bakugou snickered for a moment. “Well you’re gonna be surprised by what came in through the Cafe door on the second day I was staying there.”

* * *

Uraraka had tried to follow the others after Kassu had run out of the Cafe. She had managed to get onto one of the roofs, and had Kassu in her sights when Bakugou had already cornered her.

She watched the two of them fight. Uraraka was sure that Bakugou would have the upper hand, but damn- Kassu had other plans. 

It was when Toga had intervened between the two and shielded Bakugou from the AC unit that almost crushed the three of them really struck her somewhere in her heart. She continued to watch as Bakugou told Toga something, and Toga nodded finally running off in the direction of the Cafe.

Uraraka never saw where Kassu ran off to, nor noticed that she too was being watched, by a figure who had yet to be introduced into the story.

Uraraka followed Toga’s path, but ultimately decided that it wouldn’t be the greatest idea to just saunter on into the Cafe, mainly because she had no idea if Kass had made it back or not. She certainly didn’t want to be on the other end of Kassu’s claws, that was for sure.

She walked a little ways around the back of the Cafe, and noticed the windows of the dorm rooms that Bakugou had mentioned to her. She counted down the row of windows until she noticed the second window light up and then grow dark.

It was the window to Toga’s room.

She ran over to where she was underneath the window and placed her hands together, activating her quirk. She then pushed up with her legs until she was floating relatively quickly towards the window and-

Smack!

Uraraka hit the window with a resounding thud, and began to slip from the window. She quickly managed to grab the edge of the window sill, dangling almost helplessly from it.

_ This is it! This is where I fall and- _

The window opened, and from it poked a familiar face. Himiko Toga. The girl looked around curiously and was just about to pull her head back in when Uraraka spoke.

“Toga! Down here!” She croaked.

Toga glanced down at her, and it was hard to see her face, but it was fairly visible that something was wrong. 

“Uraraka? What the hell are you doing here?” The blonde girl gasped. She grabbed Uraraka’s hand, pulling her in through the window. Toga envied the warmth of Uraraka’s hand as she helped the girl into her room. Once Uraraka was inside and no longer hanging onto anything for dear life, Toga closed the window and closed the blinds. The lights flicked on and Toga spun around to see that Uraraka had flipped on the light switch.

“What are you doing here?” Toga asked again, hiding her face from the brunette.

“I saw you intervene in the fight between Bakugou and Kassu. You ran off so frantically and I thought something was wrong.” Uraraka stated. “ I came to check in on you, but I didn’t know if Kassu was back yet.”

“She came back before me, if you wanted to know. She’s down in the kitchen making food with her step-brother Ethan.” Toga croaked, wiping her eyes and sitting down on her bed.

Uraraka could finally see Toga’s face, and it was very evident that she had been crying over something. Over what, Uraraka didn’t know.

Uraraka seated herself next to Toga on her bed. “Is everything… okay?” She asked, looking at the blonde girl with a reassuring and worried look strewn upon her face.

“Y-yes! Everything’s fine!” Toga stammered. “N-nothing to worry about!!” 

Uraraka gave her a more serious look now, and Toga gulped nervously as she tried to come up with a better lie to tell the brunette.

“But it’s clear that you’ve been crying over something.”

Toga tried to say something but quickly swallowed that lie. “I….” She began, but she stopped herself before she could get a sentence out of her mouth. 

“I didn’t expect Kass to lash out like that against Bakugou… and when I intervened… I think I scared her. She didn't expect me to even be there…” She sniffed. “I tried to protect her… and she ran from me. I thought she’d be happy to see me practicing my new quirk but ....”

Toga hiccuped and hugged herself, shaking slightly as she attempted to keep herself from crying. “Maybe I am completely useless.”

The tears were coming now. The burned against Toga’s red face. Her nose was runny as well, so Uraraka grabbed the nearby box of tissues that was sitting on the desk by the window. She came back and sat criss-cross applesauce on Toga’s bed, turning Toga so that she was facing her.

“Toga.. you know that’s not true.” She assured her, wiping Toga’s nose with a tissue. “Kassu thinks you’re the greatest thing to have ever come through the Cafe’s door. I’m a hundred percent sure that she would never, ever think you were useless.”

Toga glanced up at her with teary, red, sore eyes. “Do you think I’m useless…?”

Uraraka looked at her for a moment, surprised, but relaxed as she wiped the tears from Toga’s red cheeks. “Of course not.” She assured her, smiling softly. “I think it was a miracle that you no longer want to be a villain, and that you’ve set your sights on becoming a hero.”

Toga’s eyes widened with apparent shock. “Really..?”

Uraraka nodded and used her hand this time to wipe the remaining tears from her face. The warmth of her hand made Toga even more envious. She wanted to… no. No, no, no, no. If she did that Uraraka would leave her and she’d be alone once again.

But.. she was this close…!

A few moments went by, and Toga was surprised that Uraraka hadn’t drawn back her hand from her cheek. She took this opportunity to close her eyes and softly nuzzle her face into Uraraka’s hand a tiny bit.

It was enough to spur Uraraka, however. Her face went red, and she thought about removing her hand but a thought struck her mind. Toga had been through so much. It would hurt her even more if she took her hand away, besides, Toga looked a bit happier now that she was softly nuzzling her hand.

Toga opened her eyes a bit and glanced over at Uraraka. “I’m.. sorry.” She whispered, beginning to move her head away from Uraraka’s hand.

“No!” The brunette squeaked, making Toga jump a bit.

Uraraka shook her head. “No. It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“But you look uncomfortable? I mean your face is all red with blush…”

Butterflies churned in Uraraka’s stomach. “I’d feel bad if I took my hand away from your face so quickly. You’ve been through so much pain throughout your life. Plus, you looked a bit happier while you were… n-nuzzling… my hand.”

Toga was sitting up now, and Uraraka’s hand was no longer on her face, but clasped against the blonde’s. “I…” She began, but she was hushed by a finger against her lips.

“Hush. I’m here for you, always.”

The blonde’s eyes went wide, and Uraraka smiled at her…  _ lovingly. _ “If you ever need anything, I-”

It happened so fast. Uraraka was pushed against the bed, and oh.

_ Oh. _

Warmth seemed to radiate from her lips to the rest of her body, filling her stomach with butterflies that fluttered up and clouded her mind.

_ What was even happening..? _

Her eyes shot open, and she saw Toga.

She was really close. And when did she get those freckles..?

Wait.

_ Wait. _

Oh.

_ Oh no. _

Toga was kissing her.

Toga pulled away, and glanced down at the girl she had pinned beneath her. It took a moment for her to also realize what the fuck was happening, and when she did, Toga flew backwards and turned away from Uraraka, muttering curses at herself from behind her hands that were clamped against her mouth.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Toga fretted. “I didn’t mean too- I-I!”

“Toga..”

“I swear I didn’t mean either! Please don’t hurt me!” Toga cried, burying her face into her arms, shielding her face.

Uraraka scooted right next to the timid blonde, and slowly wrapped her arms around the girl. Toga peeked out from behind her shield to see the brunette holding her close. 

“W-what the hell are you doing?!” Toga cried a bit angrily. “You’re supposed to hate me! So  _ why  _ are you comforting me!?!”

The blonde struggled a bit, trying to get free from the brunette’s hug but ultimately failed. “The more you struggle, the more I’m going to hug you.” Uraraka smirked, tickling her ribs softly.

A laugh escaped Toga’s lips, and she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. 

“Was that a laugh I heard?”

Too late.

Uraraka began running her fingers against the blonde girl’s ribs, eliciting more laughter from the blonde. Finally, Toga managed to break free from her grasp, but not before Uraraka tackled her and was ultimately pinned to the floor by Toga.

“Oh how the tables have turned!” She snickered, leaning in closer to Uraraka’s face.

Uraraka smiled at her and pulled Toga’s face closer to hers, closing the distance between them with a warm kiss. It would have lasted a bit longer if Uraraka had remembered to only place for fingers on each side of Toga’s face when she pulled her in for a kiss, because Toga was now upside down and floating in the air.

“Uraraka!!” She laughed, “I’m floating!”

Uraraka stood up and became level with Toga’s face. 

“You promise not to cry anymore?”

“Only if you’ll be my girlfriend, cause you’re a super cutie.”

The brunette smirked and kissed the blonde spiderman style. As they pulled away, Uraraka deactivated her quirk and caught Toga in her arms, bridal style. “Only if you promise to treat people kindly- especially heroes- oH NO!”

“What is it?”

“I forgot that I was supposed to regroup with everyone at Aizawa’s house!!” Uraraka squeaked frantically, almost dropping Toga. 

She let Toga out of her arms and began to panic.

“They’re gonna kill me if they find out I was here with you!” She panicked, frantically walking in circles. “I’m as good as dead if they realize I've been gone for so long! They’re gonna throw me out of the UA and-!”

Toga stopped her in the midst of her panic by placing a hand on her shoulder. “Hey. You’re gonna be okay. Bakugou is the only other person that knows I’ve set my sights on becoming a better person. He’s probably already told everyone by now!”

Uraraka smiled and pecked Toga on the cheek. “You’re right. Thank you for reminding me..”

Toga pulled her into a hug which lasted only for a moment, because as soon as they parted, there was a knock on the door. 

“Toga?” The voice asked, “You in there?”

Toga pointed to the space behind the bed and whispered for her to hide there. She then turned around and stared at the door until her eyes watered and she started crying again. Fake crying.

She turned and gave a thumbs up to Uraraka, who was watching from behind the head of the bed. Toga switched the light off and put her back against the door, and muttered “Go away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue and India: *At a pet store*
> 
> Blue: *yelling* INDIA COME LOOK AT THE LOBSTER
> 
> India: Blue that's a ferret


	18. Giving Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Somethings not right. I can feel it." Kass muttered, glancing around at her surroundings trying to find where the scream had come from. "Where are your leaders?"
> 
> "You mean the two Pro Heroes who came with us? Eraser Head and Present Mic?"
> 
> "Yeah. Can you call them over to where we are now?"
> 
> "I can.. but why should I even listen to a Vigilante?"
> 
> Kass turned to him with a serious look pasted on her face. 
> 
> "Because I think that Bakugou is in serious trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the internet went out at my school yesterday- the corona virus is already in my town- a bunch of schools in my area have closed except for my school- my school's prom was postponed- and I've had a bloody nose twice this week!
> 
> On the bright side, I get to hang out with my friend (who I haven't seen since he moved a little ways away, but not to far) this Saturday, and I get to play Minecraft with one of my friends who has Autism and I might go see the new MHA movie with one of my other friends who really likes MHA this Friday. (I saw the movie last Saturday and I dragged my dad to go see it and it was REALLY GOOD)
> 
> This chapter is also a jumbled mess so it might get re-written in the future. I'm really bad at writing action scenes so yeah- I basically just wrote what I saw in my head.
> 
> Enjoy Chapter 18! (I never thought I'd get this far?? Wow!) 
> 
> :)

The world around Kass seemed to freeze around her as she activated the teleportation portion of her quirk. She leaped from her spot on the stairs and seemingly vanished into thin air for a split second before reappearing behind the counter. She bent down, grabbed a black sheathed object and vanished again before reappearing on the stairs again. 

“Go!” She yelled towards Ethan and India, just as the world unfroze around her.

India and Ethan were able to escape up the stairs, but Kass wasn’t too lucky. A white cloth quickly snaked around her right ankle tightly and pulled her down the stairs. She fell forwards, hitting her chin against one of the stairs and bit down on her bottom lip, causing it to bleed.

Kass unsheathed her claws and swiped at the cloth, tearing it just enough for her to wiggle her foot free. From there she stood up and pulled the black sheath off of the object it was containing.

It was a Katana.

“Thought I told you bastards to never come back here!” She shouted angrily.

Kass dropped the sheath beside her and kept from the top of the stairs again, to the wall in front of her pushing herself off of it, and drawing her katana preparing to slash it while she launched herself at the group of heroes; who were already scurrying to try and get out of the way of her sword.

Kass took a huge swing and launched it straight for Bakugou, who dove out of the way just as the Katana sliced into the wooden wall where his head would have been. The cracking of wood could be heard, as Bakugou rolled to his feet.

However, Kass wasn’t able to stop herself, and thus went barreling into the table and chairs head on. She managed to get up from that and spun to face her opponents, when Bakugou punched her in her cheek. She stumbled sideways a bit, but not when another white cloth wrapped tightly around her torso, causing her to drop her sword.

“Let me go!” She growled, struggling to pull away from the cloth. “I swear to GOD I am going to rip you all to shreds once I get out of here! Just you watch-!”

Kass tried using her quirk. She jumped into the air but only fell back down to the ground.

_ What the hell?! Why isn’t my quirk working!? Why am I not teleporting??! _

“Good luck trying to use your quirk.” The black haired Pro Hero snapped, his eyes glowing a bright red as his hair floated straight up towards the ceiling. “I’ve erased it, so have fun trying to teleport away.”

Kass went silent. She knew who this man was. He was the Pro Hero Eraser-Head. She closed her eyes and sighed, but not letting her guard down. 

She had to protect the people hiding upstairs. It was her duty.

“Now, we are going to take you to the-”

“chaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGE!!!!”

From the top of the stairs came Ethan, who came barreling down the stair aimed right at Eraser head, distracting him for a brief moment. At that moment however, Kassu was able to teleport up to the top of the stairs; sword in hand, managing to escape to the rooms upstairs. 

Eraser-head shoved Ethan to the side, and ran up the stairs, but was stopped for a moment, because Ethan had managed to grab his ankle with a strong grip.

“Don’t you dare hurt my step-sister!” He called after him, just as he was pulled from Eraser-head’s ankle by the yellow-haired Pro hero. “If you so much has touched one hair on her head I’ll kill you!”

* * *

Upstairs, it was complete chaos.

Kass had just stumbled up the stairs, panting heavily and welding a black katana. She was bloody and bruised all over her face, and her lip had been busted open.

“We need to lure them outside, come on everyone!” She shouted, motioning for everyone to follow her down the hallway to the right of the living room.

Blue was being carried by India, while Erin, Paramore, Valerian, and Sora got behind Toga, Dabi, and Tomura so that they wouldn’t be recognized as they ran for the back exit of Kass’s home. They rushed out the back exit, down a flight of stairs and into an alleyway.

“Stop right there vigilante!” Called a yellow-haired Pro Hero from the other end of the alleyway. 

_ That’s the Pro-Hero Present Mic! If we want to keep our eardrums we gotta think of something quick! _

Paramore was already one step ahead of her, stepping in front of the other and turning the dial on her mask all the way to the right.

“Everyone! This way!” Kass yelled, “Cover your ear while you run! It’s about to get super loud here!!”

Everyone followed Kassu down another alleyway, just as Paramore let out an amplified roar that sounded similar to a sonic boom, but longer and very loud. The ground shook for a moment, and Present Mic was almost blown backwards but managed to keep his footing during the girl’s roaring. When it was over, she turned to follow the others, but was caught in Eraser-head’s cloth and yanked backwards towards them.

“We’ve caught two so far, I’ll let the students handle the others.” Eraser-head spoke quietly.

Present Mic nodded and watched as Shouta, Shinsou, Iida, Deku, Kirishima, and Bakugou ran out after everyone.

* * *

Blue was no longer being carried and was running alongside India near the tail end of the pack. From behind them, she could hear footsteps of someone fast approaching.

“Kass,” She called, “Take everyone to our house! The door is unlocked, so they won’t be able to find you if you hurry!”

“I’m not losing another person to these blasted heroes!” Kass hollered back, turning down another alleyway.

“She’s right Kass,” India called back, “Take them there, they’ll be safer than anywhere else!”

Just then, Blue caught sight of the silver-armored hero Ingenium. “SorryKassgottablast!!” She yelped quickly, leaping forwards, curled into a ball, and was enveloped in blue electricity zooming past everyone bouncing off of the wall and back at Ingenium.

Iida was hit head on by a blue object hurtling at him, the object seemed to be faster than the speed of sound! He flew backwards and hit the ground, just as Shinsou rushed past him, only to be tasered by a girl with a long black dinosaur tail with a golden stripe that seemed to run up her body and stop behind her eyes.

He sat up and noticed a smaller version of the other girl; only this time she had a green tail and a blue stripe; who was knocked out cold a few yards away from him. Iida quickly got to his feet, and began to make his way over to her, only for the girl with the golden strip flip over him and land in front of him.

“Don’t you DARE lay a finger on my sister.” The girl growled fiercely, the black spines protruding from her back standing on end an occasional crackling with yellow electricity.

“I’m not going to hurt her, she rammed into me head one and I was making sure if she was okay.” Iid said calmly without letting his guard down. “She must have hit her head really hard, because she’s out cold and her head is bleeding.”

The girl seemed to relax a bit, but got more defensive when he took another step closer.

“Stay back! Don’t come any closer-!”

“Calm down, we’re not going to hurt you two.”

The girl froze in place, and her eyes seemed to grow wide as Shouta appeared from behind Iida, and seemed to have used his quirk to freeze the older girl in place.

“Shouta, what are you doing? I had this situation completely under control.” Iida asked, turning around to follow where Shouta was already lifting the knocked out body of Shinsou.

“She was making you lose your guard, and you would have been tasered by her quirk.”

Iida wanted to say something, but stopped himself. 

“GET AWAY FROM HER!!” The girl screamed, struggling against the ice that encased her from the shoulders down.

Shouta and Iida made their way over to where the younger girl was lying unconscious. Shinsou was already up and back on his feet, running in the direction that the pack of vigilantes had gone.

“We need to get her to a hospital, she’s losing blood quickly.” Shouta explained to the older girl. “I’ll let you go if you promise to help us get her to a hospital. From there the pros will take you in for questioning.”

The girl was silent for a moment.

“Fine.”

* * *

Kass glanced behind her and noticed that it wouldn’t take that green-haired boy and Bakugou to catch up to them, so she started to let herself move towards the back of the pack.

“Sora! Transform and take Uraraka, Toga, Dabi, and Tomura to the Ishikawa house! Erin and I will hold them off!” She hollard as she fell back behind Sora.

“On it!”

With that, Sora left forwards and transformed into a large black wolf the was almost the size of a small car, with pale blue eyes, white paws, and a baby-blue nose. 

Sora turned his head at Dabi, Tomura, Toga, and Uraraka. “Hawp owwn!” He barked in the most human-like voice he could muster. 

Dabi was on first, sitting in the middle with Tomura behind him; who was quite frankly so terrified at that moment that he wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around Dabi’s waist, and closed his eyes tightly praying that he wouldn’t fall off.

Toga was third, and she sat in front of Dabi. She reached out a hand towards Uraraka, but the brunette shook her head and smiled.

“I’ll hold them off with Erin! Keep going Kass, I’ll meet up with you guys soon!” She called, and turned back towards Toga, “I promise!”

“What?! Are you crazy??” Kass snapped, “You’ll get taken in for questioning too! Even if you’re their friends, you disappeared for a solid three hours! They’ll never trust you!”

Uraraka gave Kass the most determined stare that she had ever seen in her life. “I’ll handle it. You guys go on ahead, I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Valerian! Go with Uraraka and create a diversion!” Kass hollered, pointing behind them. Valerian nodded and made her way towards the back of the group behind Kass and Uraraka.

“I hope your plan works!” Kass said, speeding up towards the front of the pack.

“But what if I don’t see you again?!” Toga cried, trying to jump off of Sora’s back, but Dabi kept her from doing so.

“Don’t worry, I promise that I’ll catch up with you guys!” She threw a thumbs up at Toga.

“No! Uraraka please! Don’t go!” Was the last thing that echoed down the alleyway behind Valerian, and Uraraka.

The two of them watched the remainder of the pack that included Kassu, Erin, Toga, Dabi, Tomura, and Sora race off into the night towards the Ishikawa house.

“Uraraka, what’s the first step?” Valerian asked.

Uraraka sighed for a moment before looking back up at the neko-girl.

“I need you to make me fall asleep.”

* * *

“We have to go back!” Toga cried, “Uraraka needs our help! Please, we need to go help her!”

“Valerian is one of my most trusted friends, Toga.” Erin yelled in response. “She’d never let anyone hurt your girlfriend.”

“But-”

“SORA! DODGE RIGHT!” Erin screamed, as a flash of green zoomed past them, passing Sora on the left.

“You three! Heads down! Kass go with them! I’ll hold him off!” Erin yelled, motioning for Kass to keep moving.

Kass nodded and directed Sora down another alleyway to the left and onto an empty street.

The green haired boy, Deku, had stopped suddenly and was about to give chase to the black and white wolf when a pair of strong vines wrapped around his torso and slammed him into a nearby wall.

“Not so fast broccoli hair. You’ve gotta fight scheduled with me tonight!” Erin jeered, recoiling her vine arms.

As the smoke cleared, Deku shot towards her and she dodged his punch; grabbing him by the ankle with one of her vines and throwing him back into the purple haired boy Shinsou.

The two collided and the dust cleared, with Deku lying on top of Shinsou’s chest. Shinsou’s cheeks went red when he caught sight of Deku’s emerald eyes, and Deku’s face went absolutely red with embarrassment as he struggled to get off of him. 

“I’m so sorry!!” Deku chirped, hiding his face in his hands. “I didn’t mean to do that- It was this girl with a vine-arms quirk and she grabbed me and threw me and I didn’t know you were there and I hit you and then I landed face down on your chest and uh your chest is actually really comfortable and now im super embarrassed and I probably shouldn’t have said that out loud but ever since we fought at the sports festival i thought you were cute but i didn’t know if you were into guys and i didn’t want to risk destroying our friendship and and-”

Shinsou just smiled and planted a soft kiss on the mumbling boy’s lips. “Don’t apologize. We have a fight to win remember? _ We can talk about this later.” _

“I-!”

“Hey broccoli-”

Both Deku and the girl with the vine-arms quirk froze, their eyes wide with shock.

_ Whoops. _ Shinsou told himself. He had accidentally hypnotized both Midoriya and the vigilante they were chasing.

_ My bad. _

* * *

Kirishima and Bakugou were the last two chasing after the pack of vigilantes. They had managed to catch up to them on an empty street, and Kirishima was on the prosthetic-armed girl’s tail.

However, she shouted at the giant wolf who happened to be carrying three other vigilantes on it’s back, then turned towards him and threw a fist at him. His rock hard fist met her cold metal, creating sparks as they collided. The force of impact caused a shock-wave, which continued to echo through the empty street.

Kirishima watched as the wolf faded into the distance, and Bakugou flew past him, his sights set on capturing the remaining vigilantes

“Ha!” Kirishima huffed, “Out matched have you- oof!”

The girl; Kass: had launched a punch for his face distracting him, and she had attempted to kick him in the nuts.

“Oh yeah? Well I-daAOWW”

She had missed, and he then took advantage and used his non-rock hard fist to punch her in the stomach. Kass faltered backwards, clutching her stomach in pain while groaning in agony.

“GAawwd- What the fuck!” She spat angrily, coughing a couple of times.

“That's what you get for messing with a UA student!” He jeered, “Now surrender or I’ll do it again!”

Kass groaned in pain but managed to stay upright. “N-never… underestimate… an.. Illusionist…”

She fell to her knees, grasping her belly. “God… why did you have to punch me in the stomach..???”

“It was the only place I could think of that wouldn’t send you to the hospital!”

Kass looked up at him with wide, angry eyes. “Wha-whAT? TO THE HOSPITAL? WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“Well I didn’t want to injure you! You’re not a true villain!” Kirishima argued.

She threw her head back groaned once more, rolling her eyes as she stood to her feet. “Wow. I’m so flattered.”

Kirishima gave her a toothy smile. “You’re welcome- wait where are you going?!”

Kass was already a few paces ahead of him, clutching her stomach slightly as she walked. He caught up to her rather quickly, she didn’t even attempt to run away from him. Mainly because she was still in a bit of pain from being punched in her stomach.

“I’m going to find Toga.”

“WHo?”

“You heard me. Himiko Toga.”

Kirishima was standing in front of her now, trying to block her path. “But she’s a villain! Why are you going to help a villain?”

Kass sighed. “Listen up. One, Toga ain’t a villain anymore. Something happened to her the night Valerian brought her to the Cafe. She’s missing a leg and has a different quirk. Two, I think something or someone caused Shigaraki, Dabi and Toga to run from the league of villains. And three, they mentioned a name that I haven’t heard in _ years _, which gives me the idea that someone lied to me about their death.”

Kirishima looked at her blankly. “Huh?”

“Wow, you have an IQ lower than mine, what a surprise.”

She continued down the street, but Kirishima didn’t stop following her. “Wait. You’re telling me that someone took over the league of villains and kicked three of its members to the curb?”

“Yep.”

“Do you know who would have done that? I mean, their leader All for One wouldn’t have just let that happen, I’m sure of it.”

“Yeah, you’re completely right there. But he might have found a better ‘successor’ or some shit like that. You know, a person who’s been through some tragedy that caused them to become his ‘successor’.”

“Can you think of anyone?”

Kass shook her head. “Not that I know of. The only name that I recall Toga and the other two chatting about was-”

A scream penetrated the silence around them. Kirishima and Kass were on edge and the name of an old acquaintance of Kassu’s left her lips.

"Somethings not right. I can feel it." Kass muttered, glancing around at her surroundings trying to find where the scream had come from. "Where are your leaders?"

"You mean the two Pro Heroes who came with us? Eraser Head and Present Mic?" Kirishima asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Yeah. Can you call them over to where we are now?"

"I can.. but why should I even listen to a Vigilante?"

Kass turned to him with a serious look pasted on her face. 

"Because I think that Bakugou is in serious trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iida: What's your blood type?
> 
> Blue: What?
> 
> Iida: Your blood type, what is it? A+, B+, A-, B-, AB+, AB-, O+, O-?
> 
> Blue: Oh my blood type is red-


	19. A Hero Rises from the Ashes of Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He laughed hysterically. When he stopped laughing and glared at her with singing amber eyes, that seemed to burn through her very being.
> 
> “Saw her climb into your room through your window. I saw your silhouette meet in such a cute fashion.” He sneered, “Tis a pity though. You never really knew her that well. It had been only two days and yet you still kissed her.”
> 
> Toga’s face was bright red with embarrassment and anger. “Shut your mouth, you fucking pervy-asshole!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to another episode of: Adriaak can't write fight scenes to even save their life
> 
> Enjoy chapter 19! I had a lot of fun writing this scene- :D

They were cornered.

Sora had managed to lose Bakugou in the maze of alleyways, but they were hopelessly lost themselves.

That was when  _ he  _ cornered them.

_ Kohaku. _

_ “Well, well, well. You really fooled me, Himiko. I honestly thought that I was going to come across your torn up body in the back of some alleyway. But yet here you are! Alive! How peculiar!”  _ Kohaku laughed heavily behind his mask. 

_ “However, your little charade must come to an end, unfortunately.”  _

His amber eyes glowed with exhilaration.  _ “I can’t wait to see you all torn apart, limb from limb.”  _ He muttered darkly.  _ “Especially when your girlfriend finds your body. Her expression will be simply priceless.” _

“How do you know about Uraraka and I?!” Toga yelled, taking a couple steps back.

Kohaku laughed. He laughed hysterically. When he stopped laughing and glared at her with singing amber eyes, that seemed to burn through her very being.

_ “Saw her climb into your room through your window. I saw your silhouette meet in such a cute fashion.”  _ He sneered,  _ “Tis a pity though. You never really knew her that well. It had been only two days and yet you still kissed her.” _

Toga’s face was bright red with embarrassment and anger. “Shut your mouth, you fucking pervy-asshole!”

Kohaku took a step forward.  _ “You never got to take her on a date either!”  _ He scoffed, watching at Toga took a few more steps backwards until she was almost two yards away from the dead end of the alleyway. _ “Guess it’s too late now. How sad that she’ll never get to kiss you again!” _

He lifted his hand in the air. It turned black and formed into a huge, jagged claw. It came down fast, and Toga closed her eyes and shielded her head with her arms, awaiting her inevitable death.

The only thing that came was a loud explosion, along with the sounds of Kohaku roaring in pain and agony. She looked up and saw Bakugou get hit out of the air by Kohaku’s claw and land on the ground behind Kohaku.

_ “Well look who just flew in! If it isn’t the vulgar mouthed wannabe hero himself, Bakugou Katsuki!”  _ Kohaku laughed sarcastically.  _ “Your attacks are always so predictable, no wonder that boy Midoriya has surpassed you in popularity.” _

“Th-that’s not… fucking true… you bastard..!” Bakugou coughed, trying to lift himself off of the ground, only to fall back onto his chest again.

_ “Hmhmhm. You never learn do you?” _ He lifted his claw and prepared to bring it down upon Bakugou.  _ “That is one of your worst flaws in my opinion. But I guess it can’t be helped, can it?” _

His claw flew down at Bakugou, but it didn’t crush him. Instead, it grabbed him by his leg and flung him into the side of the alleyway.  _ “You’re always aiming for the top, aren’t you? Have you forgotten that the higher you rise on the charts- the stronger your enemies become.” _

He grabbed Bakugou by his leg again, and flung him into the ground this time.

“No! Stop it! Leave him out of this!” Toga cried, trying to rush over to Bakugou but was held back by Dabi and Sora.

_ “Leave him out of this? Ha ha ha ha! Don’t make me laugh. You can’t be this stupid can you?”  _ Kohaku sneered.  _ “He was the whole reason I was employed to be of good use to the Boss. I sent you out to find him a second time, after I heard that you had failed to capture him the first time.” _

Bakugou was beginning to lose his consciousness, and Toga could see it on his face. Blood was dripping from a wound somewhere on his head, his body was bruised and scraped up and his nose was gushing blood too.

“Please! Leave him alone! Bakugou never deserved you hurting him like this!” She broke away from Dabi and Sora’s grasp and ran forwards to where Bakugou was lying on the ground, bleeding and severely injured.

“Toga, stop!” Dabi called out after her, but she didn’t listen.

Toga ran like her life depended on it, hell, Bakugou’s life depended on it, because he was on the ground dying while Toga and the others sat there helplessly! Tears pricked her eyes and she ducked just as Kohaku’s claw swiped directly over her, nearly missing her head. 

But that didn’t stop her.

She kept on running, and finally made it over to where Bakugou was slumped over on the ground bleeding profusely.

“Bakugou it’s me, Toga! You’re gonna be okay, alright? We’re gonna get you out of here and back to your friends!” She cried, jostling him on the shoulder with her hand.

Bakugou looked up at her slowly. She was fading in and out of his vision, but he could make out the outline of the blonde haired girl.

“T-toga…?” He coughed, blood dribbling from his mouth. “I.. thought… I t-told you…t-to go… b-back…”

Toga’s face fell, but she still managed to give him a small smile. “You came after us, stupid. You saved me from Kohaku-”

_ “I wouldn’t say that he saved you- because you two are going to die together!”  _ Kohaku jeered, raising his jagged claw above his head, bringing it down above the two at a almost lightning speed.

In the moments before Kohaku’s wretched claw crashed down upon her and Bakugou, a spark ignited somewhere in Toga’s body and closed her eyes as she lifted her hand up into the air. The two of them were enveloped in a bright pink light that only lasted for a few seconds, but just as Kohaku’s claw fell down upon them.

There was no crunch of bones, or the sounds of screams from Sora, Tomura, and Dabi. Only the sound of Kohaku’s claw being deflected by the large shield that appeared above Toga and Bakugou.

_ “What the? No!” _

Bakugou could barely see the glowing pink shield that separated him and Toga from certain death. He closed his eyes and muttered some curses under his breath as he lost consciousness.

Toga was struggling to keep the shield up as Kohaku began to press his claw down harder against her shield.

“Leave her alone!” Dabi shouted, bolting from the place where he was backed up against the dead end of the alleyway.

He shot flames directly at Kohaku, distracting him for a moment when a flash of ice formed around Kohaku’s jagged claw. He turned around when he heard the familiar voices coming from the other end of the alleyway.

The first person who appeared from the other side of the alleyway was a boy with half red and white hair, who must have summoned the ice. He looked familiar, and when he locked eyes with Dabi, his expression changed. 

However, that moment was broken by Kohaku, who had broken free from his icy prison. 

_ “There are more of you?!”  _ He growled, glancing around from the red and white haired boy, to Dabi, to Toga and Bakugou, then back at Tomura and Sora.  _ “Grrr… I’ll be back- and when I do return, you’ll all pay the price for defending a hero!” _

With that final statement, Kohaku vanished into a pile of black goo just as the rest of the group lead by Kassu appeared at the other end of the alley.

Toga gasped and the shield above her head vanished into a flash of sparkles, and she slumped backwards, luckily caught by Uraraka.

“Uraraka-chan…” She panted, trying to catch her faltering breath. “You kept your promise…”

Uraraka smiled at Toga warmly. “Yeah. I did, didn’t I?” She laughed softly, as she gently caressed her check with her hand, brushing over Toga’s lips; while also making sure not to activate her quirk.

* * *

Ethan and Valerian were already helping to get Bakugou on the stretcher, while Kassu talked with Eraser Head.

“You were right about Bakugou being in serious trouble. Thank you.” Aizawa said.

Kass bowed. “You’re very welcome.” She replied with a kind voice. “I apologize for trying to slice you guys with my katana… then running from you guys.”

“That’s alright. Though you should really think about your actions before you go through with them.” Aizawa replied, “But it was partially our fault, because the door looked like it had been destroyed and was left open.”

Kass nodded her head. “Yeah… uh- about that.”

Aizawa looked at Kass blankly. “What do you mean?”

She took in a deep breath and exhaled. “Look, I’m a vigilante. I don’t work with Heroes, but I don’t work with Villains either. A few nights ago my friend over there, Valerian came in carrying a girl-”

“Himiko Toga.”

Kass glanced at him with a surprised look. “W-what? How’d you know?”

He looked back a Bakugou, who was being rolled over to the ambulance in a stretcher. “Bakugou told me. Did any of the other villains come looking for her?”

Kass nodded her head and pointed over to where Sora and India were standing; talking to a tall boy who was wearing a black hood, and to where Shouta and Erin were talking with a tall boy who had stitches all over his face.

“The came looking for Toga after I had gotten back to the Cafe. I know that they’re villains, but I feel like something happened that caused Toga to be injured and for them to come looking for her.”

Aizawa nodded his head slowly and made his way over to where Sora and India were talking to the boy with the black hoodie.

“Are you okay guys? What the hell happened?” India asked, frantically checking Sora and Tomura for any life threatening injuries.

* * *

(Tomura: Stop touching me.)

* * *

Tomura smacked India’s hand away from his face and began speaking in a hoarse voice. “Some dude; I think he was the dude who caused Toga to lose her leg; he attacked us. Then Bakugou came out of nowhere and tried to fight him, but he got seriously injured. Then Toga ran out to try and save Bakugou and-”

“Tomura Shigaraki?”

Tomura looked up at Aizawa with a bit of surprise. “Oh shit.”

Luckily, before Aizawa could say anything, India and Sora were first to jump in front of Tomura in an attempt to defend him.

“Don’t hurt him! He didn’t injure Bakugou!” India snapped.

Sora went to snap at Aizawa too, but he winced in pain and grabbed his right forearm. India looked down at Sora’s arm and saw that there was an open wound that was bleeding pretty badly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were hurt?!” India snapped angrily, dragging him by the back of his shirt collar. “Come on, we’re gonna get your arm patched up you idiot!”

* * *

(Sora: It’s not bleeding that badly!)

(India: I don’t care, we’re gonna bandage it either way.)

* * *

Aizawa turned back to Tomura, who was hunched over and looking at his shoes with his hands stuffed into the kangaroo pocket on his hoodie.

“I’m surprised that you haven’t done anything to kill them.” 

Tomura glanced up at him from under his hoodie. “Why would I? They treated me as if I was one of their own, and saved Toga’s life.”

“What exactly happened to Toga that caused her to end up with a prosthetic limb?” Aizawa asked formally.

Tomura shuffled his feet for a moment before answering. “It’s a long story. Besides, you’d need all three of us to get the complete story.”

“I see. We’re going to take you and the others; who aren't severely injured; to the station for questioning.” Aizawa said.

Tomura went silent but nodded his head slowly in response. He slowly began to follow him, but turned and made his way over to where Kassu was standing.

* * *

“Hey Kassu, can I ask you something?” He intoned; his voice was hoarse and almost silent.

Kass still heard him despite that though, and she spun around to face him. “Yeah, what is it?” She asked, cocking her head to one side slightly.

“Have you ever heard the name  _ Kohaku _ before by any chance?”

Kass brought her right hand to her chin, and she looked to be in deep thought before she came back to him with a response.

“Unfortunately… yes. Yes, I do recall having heard that name before.” Kass replied, a bit halfheartedly. “But that was years ago.”

Tomura was a bit surprised. “Did you know them?”

Kass nodded her head and let out a sigh. “Unfortunately, yes. We used to be childhood friends… until the incident.”

He cocked his head to the side with some interest. “Incident? What incident?”

“Hey, slowpokes! Come on, we’re going now.” Dabi called to them, waving his arm in the air to try and grab their attention.

Tomura and Kassu caught up with the rest of the group and they packed into two black cars, following the ambulance that Bakugou was in.

* * *

_ Kass knew Kohaku when she was younger. But then something happened to them that caused their friendship to end.  _ Tomura thought to himself.  _ Could he have joined the League of Villains at a young age? Kassu mentioned that she doesn’t work with Heroes, but doesn’t work with Villains either; I wonder if Kohaku tried to get Kassu to become a villain, and that was why they stopped becoming friends. _

He shook his head, clearing his mind.  _ I need to ask Kassu about that when we get to the station. I have a feeling that she knows more about Kohaku than me, Dabi, and Toga combined. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sora, walking into the living room in the morning: Good Morning everyone-
> 
> Tomura, sitting on the couch while playing Mario Cart on the DS that Kass gave him: Good Morning furry.
> 
> Sora, confused: Wha-
> 
> Sora, confused and mad: What did you just call me-


End file.
